Magic's Blood
by bloodmoon13
Summary: The Dark Lord is in pursuit of a large source of magic that is unless Dumbledore get's it first Danny is now about to discover his true power in magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my writers block is finally gone and I now know how to upload my stories for a while I've had ideas about Danny and magic and the I thought why not do a HP cross over story I hope you all like it if it's crappy just let me know so I can fix it. I fear no critizism but if anybodu decides to copy I'll kick their ass.**

**

* * *

**

**_Magic's Blood_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_

* * *

_**

In a small village called Little Hangleton out in the country on top of a lonely hill stood a once grand manor. It has been bought and sold many times but no one ever lived there for it had a presence of something evil and foul surrounding it that the residents of the village say it was haunted by evil spirits. Where the grounds were once well kept and made anybody passing by envious with it's brilliant structure and fine taste in architect now stood a garden completely taken over by weeds, rocks thrown at the windows, the paint on the walls were peeling and had lost their color years ago to be replaced by a dreary grey.

A family once lived there, a mother, a father and a son though they weren't well liked. But it was fifty years ago that they were found dead in their sitting by a servant that rumors started to serculate. For many years people had thought that the gardener had done it but the police could find no evidence against him for the Riddles were murdered but no sign of it was shown. Then one horrid night he was killed the same ways as the family so many years ago.

Every one started to ask the same question.

_Who killed him?_

"Well it looks like it's the anniversery," sighed the bar keeper as he wiped down the counter. There were only a few customers tonight.

"Eh, what anniversery?" asked a man in a coat and fisherman boats as he sipped his drink.

"You don't remember what today is?"

The man simply shook his head "What's so special today other than the fact that I got double duty tonight."

"Today is..." the bar tender leaned closer "today is the day that old Frank Bryce died."

_That's right, _thought the fisherman, _today is the day ole Frank has found dead._

"That's right," said a voice from behind "the one year anniversery."

"What do you want Dot, shouldn't you be in the kitchen getting tomorrow's food ready?" asked the bar tender.

"Relax Joe," she waved off the question with her hand "it's all set any way as soon as your down blatherng I go home, me mum has a bout of flu."

"Right but you remember what the police said after they found the body?"

"Who could forget," the woman named Dot hung her apron and continued as she sat by the fisherman and bar tender "said that they couldn't find any way he could have died so suddenly no bleeding or heart problems just that his face was in a frightened way. Eyes wide open just like the Riddles."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the fisherman got up. "Well best be off thanks for the scotch."

After he left only the cook and bar tender were left. "Better close up," sighed the cook.

"Hang on Dot I'll do it you just go on home to your mum," he insisted.

"Thanks Joe," with a last good bye she left. Unfortunetly she had to pass by the old Riddle house in order to go home. As she hurried past she thought she had seen a flash of green light and a shadow by the window. _Bloody kids don't know enough for their own good,_ she thoughtand continued on her way. Not knowing that inside that very house were two people and a large snake.

Both were dressed in black robes, one of them had a face that slightly resembled a rat and the other one looked like a skeleton with burning red eyes like a snake and instead of nostrils he had slits just like a snake's. They stood in front of the old fireplace that held a green fire casting the room in a creepy light. One of them pulled out a wand and started saying a few words _aperio ortus potentia. _Two streams of light emerged one blue and another red in a spiral and dived into the fire turning it a dazzaling violet before settling into black.

"Wormtail," said the one closest to the fire "hand me the vile." He extended a bony hand toward the other man who was shifting around nervously.

"Y-Y-Yes m-my lord," Wormtail stutterd he pulled out a small bottle that held a liquid that semm to be alive as it swirled around on its own. With a trembling hand he handed it over over to the man known as the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. Voldemort snatched it from Wormtail and opened it being careful to only let three tiny drops escape into the black fire. The flames roared rising to the hieght of ten feet.

Voldemort took his wand and repeated the spell _"aperio ortus potentia". _The blaze started to shift into a vortex then forming into the shape of a human body before completely instantly dying out leaving behind only embers.

"It didn't work," said Wormtail looking dissapointed. His master merely laughed an icy laugh like what his loyal servant had said was so stupid that it was funny.

"Oh quite the oppisite,"

"W-What I don't understand master,"

"Hm like I could expect your feeble little mind to grasp what has just been shown to us,"

"B-B-But the spell it-," he stopped when his lord raised his hand to silence him.

"The point was to find out if the power I need existed at all, and that was what we just saw," apprently his follower still had difficulty comprehanding what he had just said. "You see I didn't expect the spell to find the location but merely to reveal to me if was actually out there, and now I know. There is a person out there who holds such power I just have to find them and _convince_ them to do my bidding."

At last he understood "I see but how will you find them, if they has that much power surely it would be locked within them unless in desperate situations."

Voldemort merely smiled "This is true but I have a little spell of my own creation that can unlock it even if I do not know who or where they are I can at least start to track them down and have them observed to see how they reacts."

"Bu-"

"Silence Wormtail! This being is crutual to my plan, thanks to our dear friend Mr. Potter something went wrong at the ceremony and my body isn't complete. True I can now hold a body but it's too weak to with stand too much magic. If this person has the power within him than it can heal me and give me an even stronger body."

Finally he understood what his master wanted but something was still nagging at the back of his head.

"What will happen to the human when your done?"

"They'll die most likely, but..." Voldemort said thoughtfully "if they does survive I'd like to get to know them a little better. Wormtail tomorrow is a full moon correct?"

"Y-Y-Yes my lord bu-"

"The spell that I'm going to have you preform will allow for small enough sample to escape so I can track down their location."

"Should I gather up the Death Eaters t-"

"No only send one or two we can't raise any suspisions on my actions or Dumbledore will immediatly take action."

"And if he traces the boy first?"

The Dark Lord grinned with a gleam in his cold, red eyes "Then it'll just make things a bit more intresting won't it."

* * *

Somewhere deep in the back country of Scotland stood a large castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and pacing up and down an office filled with many strange silver instruments was Professor McGonagall her face had a worried expression ever since the return of the Dark Lord her nerves have been acting up at even the slightest movement. Beside her stood the werewolf Remus Lupin looking as tired as ever since the next night would be a full moon. And standing by the door was a man with black oily hair and a face that seemed to be glued into a frown Professor Snape. 

"When will Dumbledore be back?" growled Snape.

"Patience, Dumbledore will be back soon after he's collected the report from Moody," replied the tired werewolf. Lately to him it's as if eveyone expected a Death Eater to appear out of no where and attack. Clear signs of insomnia could be seen on all of their faces.

They all waited in silence for a few more minutes before the door opened in stepped a tall man with a long white beard, blue twinkling eyes, a purple robe and half moon framed glasses. They all rushed to him and showered him with questions.

"What happened?"

"What is it that Moody reported?"

"Does it have something to do with the Dark Lord?"

"Is Harry all right?"

"Has anyone seen any of his followers?"

"Is ther-"

Everyone quited when Dumbldore raised his hand and walked over to his desk and took a seat. He grestured for everyone else to do the same. When everyone was seated comfortably he spoke.

"Now I assume you all have some questions about the errand I had to run, correct. Well to start everything went well Harry is safe and sound, no signof the Death Eaters yet, and yes the matter I am about to discuss with you all does indeed have to do with the Lord Voldemort." He didn't miss the slight flinch from the professors hearing the name spoken out loud.

"So what is it that Moody wanted?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore only smiled as usual and let out a tired sigh "He wanted to tell me about something that Professor Trelawney," Professor McGonagall frowned at the mention of that woman's name for it was not unknown that they disliked each other and didn't agree on a lot of things. Where McGonagall was more strict and fair Professor Trelawney wasa fortune teller and always acted misty and sometimes down right annoying in her opinion.

Ignoring her Dumbledore continued "It has appeared that she has had another one of her _dazes_ and according to Moony who was with her at the time Voldemort is going to go after an enormous source of untapped power in order to regain his full power maybe even more."

All three teachers were in a state of disbelief until they remembered that it was Trelawney who priddicted the prophecy of Harry Potter. As they all pondered this the Headmaster simply took a moment to let them all soak it in before announcing his plan.

"If there is such a source we must find it where ever it may be."

"But Professor Dumbledore surely such power would have been detected by now," said Snape.

"Ahh this is true Serverus but sometimes the magic remains dormant unless in times of danger when it leaks when it is not being used it can't be detected at all even wih our most advance spells."

"So we just wait until the magic is used?" stated Lupis.

"That could be who knows when!" snapped Snape growing impatient.

"On the contriar I've heard a rumor from some of the ghosts and I've wanted to investigate it for some time who knows we may get some answers,"

"Surely this is no time for that Dumbledore," exclaimed McGonagall in utter disbelief that _the_ Albus Dumbledore was thinking of doing some kind of hobby at a time like this.

"My dear Minerva sometimes answers to the most complicated problems come when you least expect them and this is no mere goose chase it may actually be benificial."

All three stared at the headmaster confused but not questioning him any further for they knew that he had to have a good reason. True Dumbledore was known to have some ideas that seemed a bit... odd to say the least and some thought him to be mad but still he was a genius.

"Now then Professor Snape will accompany me while you two will remain here to make sure everything is ready for the new school year,"

"Why is it that I have to go," said Snape not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

He merely chuckled "Well Remus obiously can't go for he is due tommorow and McGonagall is the second in comand here so it makes sense for her to be in charge of things while I'm gone and all the others are busy and since you seem to be done with your duties I think it be good for you to come with me."

Snape looked like he wanted to argue but chose to hold his back his rebutle. Instead he merely asked "Where are we going then?" he shifted uncomfortably when he saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and instantly knew that this would be a _very _intresting trip that had a high chance of it being something he wouldn't like not in the least.

* * *

At the same time thousands of miles away a teenage boy around fifteen with black hair and saphire blue eyes was getting ready for bed after six straight hours of ghost hunting. Still at the back of his head a nagging feeling had him on his toes even though all ghost were captured and accounted for he couldn't shake off the feeling that something big was going to happen soon. Climbing into bed as soon as his head came in contact with his pillow he fell asleep dead to the rest of the world.

* * *

**So what do you think I'll update as soon as I can in the mean time I'll be working on even more stories and going through the process of elimination to see which was seem like good ideas and which ones sound like crap. See you then and if there is anybody out there with better spelling and grammer please tell me because those two are for sure not my strongest points.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter wow I didn't know that so many people would like it any way this is where it gets good I'm not gonna say any more you'll just have to read and find out what happens on their own.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

_A swirling green vortex cept spinning around, and around in an invisible container. A full moon overhead casting silver light all over a sleeping village, all safe in bed awaiting morning. The scene changed into a graveyard with a path that started at the large iron gates, twisting like a snake around the tombstones of those long dead. As it went deeper and deeper in to the heart of the graveyard, there were more weeds growing, more crumbling statues of angels covered in vines, and a deep chill that reached to the very core of you soul._

_A soft echo could be heard coming out of no where in a cold, hissing voice..._

_**Solvere aperui veneficium...**_

_Over and over it repeated those words, all around the clouds seemed to form around the moon blocking off it's light, except in a small area it rested on man holding a torch of blue fire. He was dressed in a cloak that was as black as night, his faced hidden under the hood of hus garment. He chanted faster every time as the green swirl illuminated, he dropped the torch into the whirlpool of light._

_Another figure stepped into view in a black cloak as the first man stepped aside to allow this one to be infront of it. With a muttered sound a red glow shot out of his wand. Removing his to show two snake like eyes that bured a blood red, full of greed and power._

_He spoke but not in english but more of a hissing language that you all ready knew what it meant by the look in his eyes._

_**I will find you...**_

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!!!!**

Danny woke up with a start, his heart pounding at his chest, his head was throbbing, and beads of cold sweat running down his face. He turned to face his clock.

7:30 a.m

He let out a sigh and got up from bed, walking over to the bathroom to get ready for school. Lately he had been having these strange dreams and always seeing those murderous eyes staring at him, never the face...

Puting on a pair of clean jeans and his favorite t-shirt, he grabbed his back pack and headed down stairs to get something to eat. Going down the stairs he could already hear that his ghost hunting parents were busy in their lab working on a new weapon no doubt. Without making a sound Danny grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal for himself and just as he was about to take a bite his sister walked in.

"Wow," she teased as she sat beside him "you're actually up before eight."

"Haha Jazz," he stuck out his tounge at her which she returned with ruffling his already messy black hair. They ate in silence until a rather large man in an orange hazmat suit came bounding up the stairs rather excited with a woman right behind him in a blue hazmat.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were the world's leading ghost experts and currently they were displaying before their two children what appeared to be a large gun.

"Hey kids check this out!" Jack bellowed holding out the weapon. "I call it the Spectral Stop'n'Shocker!"

Danny gazed at the piece of machinery in front of his father nervously scanning it.

"And what does it do?" he asked nervously. Past experiances with his parents inventions had him on guard for anything that might burn, destroy, electricute, shoot, kill, or hurt him an any way what so ever. Despite the fact that most of their inventions had really stupid names.

"It freezes a ghost right where they are and then sends a lage amount of energy through their bodies weakening them so that they couldn't even move if they tried." Maddie said with pride at the creation she and her spouse have made, ignoring the way that her sun was backing away slowly from it. Sensing her little brother's discomfortment Jazz got up.

"Well Mom and Dad as much as I'd love to see you endager Danny, we have to get to school." she pushed her brother out the door with a disapproving glare at her parents. They didn't notice though as she shut the door she heard them say something about the Fenton Finder detecting a ghost nearby.

Glancing back at his house Danny let out his breath without even realizing that he had been holding it the whole time.

"Thanks for that Jazz," he said gratefully at his sister.

"No problem little bro, like I'd let Mom and Dad's toys hurt you," she wavered. Though Danny would never admit it to his older sister's face he was really glad that she was always by his side to bail him out with their parents. Sure she could be a little overprotective, bossy,and pushy but that was what he loved about his sister. They drove in silence enjoying the ride.

"There's Sam and Tucker, later Jazz!"

"Bye Danny!"

They parted when they reached school. Danny headed to where his two beat friends, free thinking goth Sam Manson, and tachno-geek Tucker Foley were waiting for him by his locker.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey Danny, so did you finish Lancer's homework?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, did you, cause you know Lancer will be all over you if you forgot again." smirked Tucker.

"Actually I did, Technus may have gotten out again, but yeah I got it done."

"Wow, that's a first."

"Yeah and you know what else would be a first, if you were locked in the girl's bathroom." Tucker backed away slighly at the sight of his friend's now glowing green eyes. After several incidents the sight of those eyes told Tucker that now was a good time to shut up. As if regular embarrisment was bad enough, Danny was known for cruel and unusual punishments that sometimes ended in some way that could scare anyone for life.

Luckly for Tucker Sam stepped in "Come on Danny, you know he was teasing you, now lets go before we're late for class."

"Yeah you're right Sam,"

The trio walked into class and sat down in their usual seats in the back where they could talk without anyone nearby listening in on them. The class soon filled with students each taking their seats near their friends, namd geeks, nerds, the popular kids all together so they didn't have to deal with the 'losers', and those who just wanted to be left alone. As the bell rang an over wieght, bald teacher entered the room.

"Good morning class, I hope that you all remembered to bring in your assignments today." Mr. Lancer was the english and vice principal of Casper High School he looked around his class where his eyes rested on a certian student in the back. Danny Fenton, though he certianly didn't look like it, he had a long list of crimes he had commited from breaking school property to somehow getting a ducks into the school's swimming pool.

"Now then just pass them up to me so I can grade them."

There was shuffling of papers as one by one all students had turned in their homework. When he had all of his youthful charges' papers he turned around and started lecturing about the styles of poetry of the 1500's.

Not that anyone in the class cared at all...

As Mr. Lancer droned on people werre passing notes back and forth, some threw paper airplanes at each other, or were whispering to each other about mindless gossip. Danny dozed off for a while and then it hit him hard. A pain in his head like something was banging from the inside despretely trying to get out. He clutched the side of his head rubbing his temples hoping it subdue the pain a bit.

Sam noticed this and leaned towards him "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing Sam, just a litle head ache is all. Technus must of hit me harder in the head than I thought." he assured her. Deciding to not pressure him to tell her more Sam nodded and turned around, still she couldn't help but worry about her best friend's well being, it wasn't like him to suddenly have pain for no reason. She'd ask him about that later, right now though there were too many people around.

Danny still couldn't get the throbbing to stop and it was driving him crazy. _Why the heck does this hurt so much... _he thought. this was no normal headache, then again nothing was normal about Danny Fenton. Ever since an accident in his parent's lab, it caused him to become half ghost with all sorts of cool powers, now he fights the evil spirits of the dead who want to take over the world.

Even though he's gotten better after a little over a year of battling them lately it's as if there are twice as many as usual, they're always panicked and running away from some random direction, other times they just go back to the Ghost Zone on their own without Danny having to fight them at all like he usually has to.

_It's almost as if they're afraid of something..._

Trying to pay attention, Danny found it near impossible to listen so he gazed out the window to help calm himself. Class finally ended so he got his things and let but not before notacing a cloak dissapear around the corner.

* * *

"This is it," said Snape in pure annoyance at the sign in front of him "Amity Park, this is where we have to look." He already didn't like it, true that this muggle town had a feel of a high level of spiritual energy, but still it was just so... not to his liking to put it in the nicest way possible. Dumbledore on the other hand was already on his way when both of them felt something. 

"Severus did you feel that?" He turned to the potion master.

"Yes, yes I did." Snape was looking in the same direction as the older man where that energy seemed to be coming from. Quickly they headed in that direction until they came across a building that appeared to be a school.

"Professor it appears to me that we have just found either a new witch or wizard."

Snape looked at Dumbledore "What? surely the schools of this country would have discovered them by now!"

"That may be, but," Dumbledore said thoughtfully "sometimes magic is blocked and can go undetected. We shall comfront them when they are alone in the mean time I'd like to go and get a lemon sherbert. How bout you professor?"

"I'll pass on the offer," Snape turned and hurried around the corner with Dumbledore right behind him.

* * *

Finally after two pop quizes, the Box Ghost attacking again, dealing with his head feeling like a bus had just hit it the whole day, and having to run endless laps in gym Danny was more than happy that it ws all over now. Shoving everything into his backpack he exited the school and started walking with Sam and Tucker.

"So what should we do to celebrate the end of torture?" Tucker said typing away at his handheld at the possibilities he had marked down last week. "Mega Movie Marathon, Amusement Park, Arcade or how about-".

"How about going down to the beach, I hear there's going to be a bonfire." Sam suggested. "What about you Danny?"

He didn't hear her though the pain in his head was now practically unbearable now.

"Danny, Danny, hello earth to Danny!" she wave her hand up and down his face but he just cept on walking, it wasn't until she punched him on the shoulder that he finally responded.

"Ow, what!" he snapped.

"Sorry but that was the only way to get you to snap out of it," though her smile and tone said she wasn't the least bit sorry and actually a bit amused.

"Hey you ok man?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah I'm fine," he sighed "Why d'you ask?"

"It's just that you've been acting really strange all day long. I mean you didn't even laugh when Dash hit his head with a football."

"Sorry it's just... my head has been killing me all day."

"Well maybe you should go home then, that might help." Sam suggested.

"Alright, later guys." he waved good-bye to them and transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom and took of into the sky.

Flying had always helped him forget his stress and just relax without having to worry about school, family, or ghosts. Instead of flying home he flew to the forest near the park. His head was even worse now, changing back to Fenton, Danny walked to the heart of the forest. Here it was peaceful and the big boulders and rocky hill made them perfect for when Danny needed a bit of target practice. But right now, he just needed something to take his pain out on.

Danny channeled as much energy as he could into of his hand that was balled up into a fist and let it out against the stone. It completly collapsed with that single punch. His headache subdued a bit so he punched another rock with the same force, again it broke and again the pain in his head decreased.

He cept at it until nearly all the boulders were now only a pile of ruble. The pain in his head was now gone so he decided to take a break. Reaching into his back pack he pulled out a water bottle, sat underneath a shady tree and took a sip. The water felt good in his throat, especially when he good make it as cold as he wanted.

Just as he was about to do a bit of fighting training two men stepped out of the woods. One of them was a tall, old man with half moon rimmed glasses and a very long beard. He aws wearing a violet cloak with silver stars and moons on it. The other one had black beetle like eyes, oily, black hair, and was dressed in all black.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Severus Snape."

* * *

**Well that's it for now next chapter will have more I promise ok. This is bloodmoon13 over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm ready to make this chapter a bit longer than the other ones cause this is where... You know what, you guys just read it so I don't have to tell you.

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

What Snape saw astounded him, as a mere boy no more than fifteen at most, destroyed the boulder in front of him with on hit.

_This... This boy._

He watched in pure amazement as each stone the child puch crumbled just as the first one. When the boy sat down under a tree to drink some water Snape couldn't believe that he was actually turning some of the water to ice. And without even a spell or wand to say the least.

Behind him Dumbledore also marveled at the power the boy was diplaying before him. Stepping out of his hiding place with Snape behind him Dumbledore stood in view of the child's view and introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Severus Snape." he grestuered towards the man in black next to him.

"And I would like to talk to you,"

Danny instantly tensed when the two strangers stepped out of the shadows of the forest. Being sure not to attack, but also not to let his guard down for a single minute. If these men had seen something, this could be very bad for Danny. Even if he could sense energies to tell good from bad, these two gave off an energy that meant they had some kind of powers.

Snape was no exception. He stayed wary of the blue eyed teen in front of him. If he could do that at such a young age with no magical training what so ever, what other powers could he already be in tuned with. Snape also noticed that the boy was in a stance that suggested he had been in many difficult situations and knew how to react. His face showed no fear but rather a guarding look, even his eyes didn't give off anything that would allow Snape to find something about him. At least without probing his mind.

Dispite the tention in the air Dumbledore only continued speaking "Forgive me for just barging in like this without any warning, but there is a matter I wish to discuss with you, if you don't mind."

Danny relaxed a bit if these men meant to harm him they would have done so already. And judging from their strage attire, he took it that they weren't from around here.

"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton,"

An akward silence past between the three. Danny finally spoke up, his curiosity had to be satisfied.

"Um sorry for asking this," he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck "but why are you here?"

Dumbledore smiled, it seemed like this would actually be easier than expected. For not only did Danny seem unafraid, a bit shy though, but he also had manners.

"Well that is actually quite an intresting story," the headmaster said pleasantly "but, pehaps it be best if we discuss this in a much more comfortablt position. Shall we sit down on a bit of grass and talk?"

"Um, ok,"

Dumbledore strolled over to where Danny had originally been resting, and pulled out his wand. Dumbledore watched as the boy teansed at the sight of it. Apperantly he's already seen magic, seeing how he was in a fight stance ready to defend himself if necessary. Dumbledore could only assume that he had seen the darker side of magic.

"You need not to worry my dear boy for I never use black magic," he assured the boy. Danny relaxed a bit.

With a swish of his wand three comfortable looking, wooden chair appeared out of nowhere. Danny was amazed, still he had seen plenty of real magic before so he wasn't scared like most when they see actual magic for the first time.

The old man sat down along with the other one who hadn't said a single word yet.

"Sit down if you please," Dumbledore said to the teen gresturing his hand to the last vacant chair. Danny obeyed at sat down as the strange man began to talk.

"Now, to start off as I said before my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is one of the teachers there Professor Severus Snape and he is the potion master of the school. We came here at first, to research a rumor I had heard involving a large level of spiritual level and activity. Then, when we arrived we felt a huge surge of magic, we followed the source and ran into you. If I might ask have you ever had anything strange things happen to you that couldn't be explained?"

Danny smiled at this. He didn't even know where to begin wether it was before or after the accident. So he chose the headache from this morning, it wasn't a normal headache at all.

"Well today I had this feeling in my head all day long like something was tryingto get out or something," he admitted.

"Did anything unusual happened when it seemed to get unbearable?" Dumbledore pressed on with the issue even further.

Now that Danny thought about strange things did happen, including the water fountians completly bursting, and Dash's locker suddenly swinging openly causing him to fall. He just thought that the school's property was breaking down again. Apperantly not.

"I see," said Dumbledore "Well then if it's alright I'd like to invite you to attend Hogwarts where you will learn to use your magical abilities. I can arrange so that your parents ca-"

"No!" Danny said panicking when Dumbledor mentioned his parents. The idea of finally learning to control his powers, and those that he was just getting randomly, where he had them for one minute and were gone the next, was exciting but the thought of his parents knowing...

"Sorry," he apologized after seeing the bewildered stares he got from the two men "I mean, it's just that my parents, are a little, untrusting of well..."

The headmaster held up his hand to save the poor boy from what looked like a very difficult answer to put into words. "You don't have to say any more, muggles who discover their children have magic in them sometimes don't take the news all too well."

"I just think it's better for everyone if they didn't know," Danny said in a voice that seemed to belong to someone who was much older.

"And why is that?" Snape finally spoke, but in a stiff tone.

Danny just ignored him "It's just, I'm not sure they'll be ready for it, that and my dad is a bit of a big mouth."

Dumbledore thought about the situation for a bit, it seemed to him though as if the boy was holding something back. Since he was already uncomforable enough talking about his parents, Dumbledore didn't say any more on the subject.

Instead he replied "Very well, then it might be possible to say _fool_ them, if you will, into allowing you to attend." His blue eyes twinkling with mischief. It was the utmost importance that the child in front of him get the proper training. He hate to think of the consequences if someone else got their hands on him. It could be a huge disadvange for the Order and the magical world if his gifts were being controled by a corrupt mind.

Turning to face the professor who was eyeing the boy like a hawk,"Severus I'd like you to return to the school, and tell them we are about ot have a new student joining us this year."

Snape was astounded, was he serious to accept a student with no magical learning this September! As he was about to set out to leave the headmaster addressed him again.

"Oh, and have them set up a tutor for Mr. Fenton so that he may catch up and be ready for this coming school year if you will."

"Yes Professor," with a swish of his cloak Snape was gone.

"Now then about your parents..."

* * *

_Ding, Dong!!!_

_"Jack_," called out a female voice "Could you get the door!"

"On it baby!" Jack Fenton came bounding up the steps from the lab and opened the day to find a rather old man wearing a violet suit, with a black tie that had silver stars on it.

"Good evening," the man greeted "I am here to talk about your son Daniel."

"Hey, wait a minute, Danny didn't do anything bad again did he?" Jack asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh no quite the oppisite, may I come in?" Jack let the man walk in. A woman in a blue hazmat appeared in the room.

"Jack who was it?" she glanced over at Dumbledore "Who's this?"

"Forgive me for intruding, but my name is Albus Dumbledore," he bowed lightly.

"Hello, would you care to sit down?"

"Why, yes, thank-you very much madame." He sat down on the couch as both husband and wife. They certainly are an intresting couple, thought Dumbledore.

"He's here to see us about Danny," said Jack.

"He's not in trouble again," she asked.

"No, no it's that I was hoping you'd be intrested in allowing your child to participate in a foriegn exchange program for the rest of his high school education."

Maddie and Jack were speechless, this was an amazing oppertunity for their youngest child that just fell upon their laps. But like any good parent Maddie had many questions to ask.

"Mr. Dumbledore that really is a generous offer, but I'm not sure it's a good idea to let Danny go to a foriegn school in... Where exactly is it?"

"In Britian," that was close enough to the truth, the trian that took the students to the school was there. But the school was somewhere deep in the country.

"So far away, I mean he has his friends here and Amity Park is the only home he's ever known." She said.

"Yes, I see your point Mrs. Fenton but I think it be a good idea to let him study at Britian Acadamey. Where it will allow him to focus more in certian areas of intrest, and make it so he will grow and prosper in the most unimaginatable ways.Besides, he will be allowed to return home for vacations and breaks."

"That sounds fair," she nodded her head at that, after all she didn't want to never see her child for years. Being able to see her son during the summer and on Christma would be ok.

"Also I think it be best if Danny came to Britian with me, that way he can catch up on what students have been studying so he won't fall behind."

"So soon,"

"Believe me you won't regret sending him with me this Friday,"

"But what about airfare and passports, packing and-"

"Relax my dear woman it will all be taken care off, you can count on that."

"Alright, and what sort of school curiculum do they offer?"

"Oh very numerous of varies different subjects. That way the students can figure out which area they're best in without completely negleting the other subjects that are equally important to a child's education." Dumbledore was pretty good at this for he had Danny explain eveything, though it took a while to get the timid boy to open up...

* * *

_"So, Danny can you tell me why exactly why you don't want your parents to know?" the elder wizard watched the boy as he shifted from one foot to another. He didn't want to make the teen feel uncomfortable, but Dumbledore knew that he was holding something very important back. _

_"It's just... I don't think they're ready to now," he said quietly._

_"Do you plan on telling them at all?" _

_"Maybe, someday, I, I don't know," Dumbledore looked Danny straight in the eye. Blue meeting blue._

_"Danny you may have to tell them sooner or later,"_

_Danny was hit with a pang of guilt. He knew the bearded man was right on several levels, but he still had a lot of good reasons for wanting to wait. "I will tell them, someday but, not right now."_

_"Are you sure you want to wait?" Dmbledore asked surprised with his answer. Usually muggle born witches and wizards' parents are thrilled at knowing their child is part of the magical community. Why did he want to wait to tell them._

_"Danny listen to me, even if you think you're parents may not understand you can reat assure that I won;t tell them a word. But if you want me to trust you, you must trust me in return." _

_Danny thought about it. To give his darkest secret after only less than hour of knowing him was a huge gamble. Still, Danny had a feeling that he could trust the man in front of him. And nearly a year of ghost hunting has taught him to trust his instincts._

_Dumbledore started to walk away to the same place where Snape had dissapeared. "Very well then, I'll just go and ge-"._

_"Wait," Danny ran to catch up. Dumbledore turned around to face him. "There is something I have to tell you. But you have to promise not to say anythind to anyone." The last part came out more as a plea but Dumbledore could sense the seriousness of Danny's tone._

_"Alright, you have my word that I won't tell anyone,"_

_"O.k, you see, I'm..." Danny transformed for Dumbledore. He stared in shock as two white rings of light engulfed the boy, starting at the torso and splitting up and down. When they had traveled all the way instead of a blue eyed, black hair boy. In his place was a ghost with white hair, acid, green eyes, wearing a black and white hazmat._

_"I'm half-ghost,"_

_Dumbledore culdn't believe it. Never had he even dreamed such a thing was possible. To be both dead and alive at the same time, in one body._

_"And do your parents know?" he asked._

_Danny reverted back to his human self, "Well no, you see my parents are sorta ghost hunters and..."_

_Dumbledore now understood. He was afraid that if his parents found out about him being a wizard they might figure out that he's also part ghost. If that happens the child was afraid his parents wouldn't accept him, with their careers._

_"How did this happen?" Dumbledore was now determined to get this child enrolle into Hogwarts for his own safety._

_"About a year ago, my parents created a ghost portal and at first it didn't work, so I went inside, you know to check it out. I accidently hit a button and the next thing I knew was that there was a bright light and pain, a lot of it. I passed out and the next day my arm completely went through my door."_

_Dumbledore nodded, secretly he was wondering what kind of pain the child went through to have such a thing thrust onto his shoulders._

_"Believe me Daniel, I won't tell." He had a twinkle in his eyes._

_Danny breathed in relief "Thanks."_

_"Now it's getting late and we should talke to your parents as soon as possible," _

_"Ok," Danny ran over to the tree they were at before and grabbed his back pack. Suddenly a blue mist escaped from his mouth._

_Dumbledore saw it and would have to ask him about that later._

_"Sorry, but I have to go." He transformed and was about to take off when he remembered Dumbledore. "Do you need my address to find my parents?"_

_"No, I'm sure I can find it, after all there are many things one can do with a little help from magic," this last part he said with a smile. Danny waved good by shooting off into the sky at a speed that could give even a firebolt, a run for it's money. Once Danny was out of sight, Dumbledore continued on his way a plan already formulating in his clever head on how to convince his parents, without having to reveal to them anything at all.

* * *

_

As soon as he had a minute alone with Danny he would ask him a few more questions. He was pretty sure the boy had a few questions of his own, if not more.

"That's very impressive, but what about bording and-" Dumbledore cut her off before she could finish.

"All will be taken care of he just needs the supplies and uniforms and that's all," he had to give credit to Mrs. Fenton, she was clearly very intelligent and a caring mother. Jack was more of a five year old with large guns, as he was currently playing around with a piece of string. It surprised the headmaster how easily distracted the husband could get, even by a piece of loose thread from the couch.

"And what is the estimate amount of the cost?" she asked, even as inventors they had plenty of money but if this was too costly for them.

Dumbledore pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a few numbers down, then handed it to the mother across from him. She studied it for a moment before she spoke up.

"Well, since this is a great oppertunity, and the cost is reasonable I guess it's ok for him to go. But maybe we ought to talk to our son about this."

"Don't worry, he already knows,"

"He does?" Jack had lost intrest with the string when it broke and was now paying attention.

"Yes, you see I was lucky enouh to run into him on my way here."

"Well then why didn't he come home then," Maddie thought.

"Well, you see he was in a bit of a rush."

"Yes, he always seems to be doing that,"

"Then it's settled, the-"

Dumbledore was cut off when a tired teen came through the door looking like he was mauld by a gang. There was a tear over the knee of his jeans, and his black hair was messier than ever.

"Danny what happened to you?" Maddie rushed over to her son.

"Oh nothing I just fell at the park, no big deal, really Mom, I'm fine." he insisted.

"You just go clean up this minute young man," she commanded her son, who without protest headed up stairs to clean himself up a bit.

"Sorry about that, he's always coming home like that," worry was in her voice when she spoke.

"As I was saying, if it be alright with you, but the school allows for students to visit the village near by on weekends for a bit of fun. This is a permission slip to allow him to go." Dumbledore handed over a pink piece of paper that looked any other permission slip (to muggle eyes anyway).

"That's sounds like a great idea," taking a pen out her pocket she signed it and handed it over to Dumbledore who took it and put it away in the pants pocket of his suit.

"I'd best be off now, I have to get the paper work ready good night Mr. and Mrs. Fenton,"

"Good-bye Mr. Dumbledore," she walked him out the door and closed it behind him. Out of his bedroom window watched as Dumbledore left, before he rounded the corner he turned his face to Danny and winked.

He had to call Sam and Tucker about this, and as soon as Jazz got home from handing her college thesis on ghost envy in. They'd want to know where he was, and he knew they wouldn't speak a word about him being a wizard.

There was alot he had to think about, sure he had said yes to attending, but still there was a lot running through his mind at the moment. Would he be able to communicate with Sam and Tucker while he was gone, could they handle th ghosts, and would people get suspicious when Danny Phantom disapeared the same time Danny Fenton left to go to some foriegn school? All that and more cept racing through his mind like a swarm of angry bees. God his head hurt now.

Still, there would be some good out it. Danny layed on his bed staring up at his cieling that he had put glow in the dark stars on it in the shape of several constilations. I mean, he could finally learn better control over his powers and those he didn't even know about. And it was a chance to learn more magic other than the stuff he had learned in order to defeat some ghosts in the past. It might be alright he guessed, who knows maybe this would be fun. Danny glanced at the clock and decided it was best to get to bed knowing his mom, she'd want him to be well packed. He turned off the light and fell fast asleep.

Outside his window he was being watched by a three men dressed in black robes with their hoods pulled up so that no one could see their faces. On a building's rooftop a couple of blocks away, they were using a pair of bronze binoculars with many little screws and buttons on the sides.

The one who was holding it put them down and faced with fellow companians and in a grim tone said.

"Our master will not be pleased with this..."

* * *

**That's it for now ok I have to work on my other stories ok. I'm hoping to update them soon and at the same time. Just be patient, my sister always hogs the computer and I have tons of homework due this week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally chapter 4 sorry it took so long guess I was just being lazy, that and my stupid computer wouldn't let me enter my account. It kept saying something about too much traffic or whatever. So now we know Danny is a wizard and that he's going to Hogwarts. For those who are still confused on what the headache was this might help a bit. It was the magic trying to get out ok that should help. Enough with my big mouth let the story continue shall we?

* * *

****Chapter 4**

* * *

Snape arrived at the castle around seven and took quick strides across the wet grass of the school grounds. He ignored peeves who was busy stuffing troll snot into some of the suits of armors. They rewarded the annoying protaginest with some jabs with their spears and swords before returning to their original still positions. 

Walking in the direction of the headmasters office. He gave the gargoyle the password of chocolate frogs, and proceeded forward as soon as the piece of stone moved to allow Snape to pass. Inside was Professor McGonagall and several other Hogwart teachers all sitting in one of the chairs anxiously waiting some sort of news from the Order. They turned their heads when Snape entered the room.

"Severus, back so soon?" McGonagall said quite surprised. Usually Dumbledore took at least a day or two and it's hasn't even been a day yet. Something must of happen for Snape to have returned so fast and without the head master. "Is something wrong?"

"Wait Minerva," piped tiny Professor Flitwick, "let him rest a bit before we pesture him with our questions." Snape nodded his head and walked over to vacant seat and sat down taking in a few deep breaths.

"Professor Dumbledore has decided to recruit a new student to Hogwarts," many teachers were confused. It was McGonagall who asked before anybody got the chance to.

"That isn't new, there are always new students every year Severus, what's so special about that?" she burrowed her brows, clearly there was something much more serious to this, but what was it.

"The new student is from the United States, and..." he paused for a second to try to find the best way to put what he wants to say into words, "he will be staying here to catch up on four years of magic for the rest of the summer."

They were stunned at the news, why was Dumbledore taking in a student who needs to catch up on four years of magic, and a foriegn student too. But then again he was the one who accepted a werewolf to study here as well, what ever the reason they were sure he had a good reason to.

They hoped.

"Is there something... _special _about this child?" asked the Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, a short little witch who had so much dirt on her robes and patched up hat that no amount of magic or washing could get the now permanent earth color out. She has also head of Hufflepuff one of the four houses at Hogwarts.

"The boy seems to pocess a large amount of magic that he can control, even without a wand or spell," Snape stated stiffly watching the expressions of the teachers who couldn't believe at what Snape had just said.

"Severus... are you sure?" Professor Sprout said in a baffled voice.

"Quite, I saw it with my own eyes, including Dumbledore as well," he responded. No one spoke all busy with their own thoughts, last time they heard of a wizard or witch who could already control magic by their own will, without a wand or spell...

Was it possible that this could be another one or even a _more_ powerful one?

"Well then, you should probably discuss this when Dumbldore gets back from his trip," said McGanagall stiffly.

"Actually that won't be necessary my dear," said a rather amused voice from behind. There standing at the doorway was a smiling Dumbledore with the usual twinkle in his blue eyes. "I believe I have some explianing to do and just as Severus has said before, we will have a new _and _intresting student joining us this year."

"Professor Dumbledore your back so soon?" stuttered McGanagall who had finally been taken out of her shock when the tall man had spoken. Dumbledore was slightly chuckling at the teachers' reaction at his sudden arrival.

"Yes, I am and there is a matter of extreme importance that I must discuss with each and everyone of you," he raised his hand to stop any questions that the stunned teachers may have been ready to ask him, "The student's name is Daniel Fenton and he is a muggle-born wizard. I checked his parents when I visited them and I can reasure you he is the only wizard there. He will be spending the summer at Diagon Alley in the Leaky Cauldron for his own protection. No one is to say a word about his talents to anyone, is that clear?" he anounced the last part in a severe tone that told them that this one something that couldn't even be slightly disobeyed. Resuming his former posture he resumed, "Hagrid will take him to Diagon Alley so he may buy his supplies there a-"

The door burst open to reveal a very large man witha tangled, bushy beard and hair, his voice boamed out like thunder when he spoke, "Professors is it true that..." he stopped shortly when he saw the old, bearded man in the room,"Oh, Professor Dumbledore you're back," he said suprised, "I didn't mean to interubt anything... it's just that..."

"It's quite alright Hagrid, we were actually finished and actually there is something of the utmost importance that I must discuss with you..."

* * *

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Sam, "You an actual wizard, Danny that is so cool!" Danny had just finished telling Sam, Tucker and Jazz the news. Jazz went completely balistic with glee, while Tucker was laughing his head off clutching his sides. "It's not funny Tucker," Sam shot Tucker a dirty look that got him to at least control some of his laughter. 

"I can't believe that my baby brother is actually a wizard," said Jazz, ignoring the way Danny's cheeks burned red. "Just imagine you'll learn more about your powers and about different fields of science and academic levels that will help you develope and interact with your limits,"

As usual, Danny had no idea what Jazz ment by that, so he just nodded his head in agreement. All four of them had been discussing the matter for some time now. It was decided that they would take care of the problems here, and if there was anyway huge problem that they couldn't handle they'd try to reach Danny, and he'd be there as soon as possible. Sure they would miss each other, but they all had to agree that it was the best thing for everyone. Dumbledore had left a letter that explained everything that Danny would need including when he should leave to the airport, and where to go from there.

To a muggle, as Danny had comed to learn ment nonmagical human, it looked like an ordinary letter of suplies, but to a magical eye it had things like spell books instead of text books, and potion ingrediants instead of the types of items that were allowed there. Apperently technology didn't work at Hogwarts, much to Tuckers dismay, because there was so much magic in the air. Danny could, however, could have either an owl, bat, cat, a toad, or anyother magical pet they sold in a place called Diagon Alley.

Since it was a magical school, Danny decided to take some of the magical items he had found or colleted from ghost hunting. Maybe the teachers there would know a bit more about them.

"Just when we thought you couldn't get any wierder you suprise us," joked Tucker. Danny shot him a dirty look at that.

"Look who talking Mr. Universe," Danny countered.

"What?" Tucker said confused, then in a smug tone, "I'm pretty normal," Danny, Sam, and Jazz only ducked their heads to keep from laughing out loud. To spare what little dignity ther friend still had, God only knew he had enough ego to counter it. This techno-geek would do just about anything to get a pretty girl to go out with him. Something Sam and Danny took full advantage of on his last birthday for actually creating an actual album called _'Danny an Sam fuzzy moments'._

Needless to say they weren't very... happy when they found it. After destroying all evidence, Tucker found him cornered in an alley by an angry goth and an angry ghostboy. Tucker learned a lesson, as the _mysterious_ foot print on his butt kept reminding him. Never let Sam and Danny into his room ever agian! Still, it was a good thing he had uploaded the whole thing to his computer and PDA for his own personal enjoyment.

"Danny this so amazing, you won't forget us will you?" asked Sam playfully. Danny smirked at this.

"Of course not, I mean who could ever forget you three," he laughed as the other teens in the room each threw a pillow at him. Soon it was an all out pillow fight, every man or woman for themselves. They all ended up laughing on the floor, too bad that they wouldn't be able to see Danny until Christmas.

"Well I better finish packing," he said, "You guys better go home it's almost ten." Sam and Tucker nodded and said their good-byes before heading home. Danny watched them from his window, forgetting that there was someone else in his room.

"So, are you gonna miss Sam lover boy?" sneered Jazz. Danny growled at his sister while hs face discovered a new shade of red that Jazz didn't think was humanly possible. "Well night bro, in a few days your off to England!" she said quickly and cheerfully before bolting out the door before Danny even had a chance to talk. He sighed and got back to packing, since the letter said there were uniforms, Danny was taking his photo album, sketch book, and several other things all in all it only took up a duffel bag. He finished packing and crawled into bed.

His parents had been proud of the fact that he was taking part in such a great program. He still felt guilty aout not telling them but it wasn't forever, just until the time was right. He was about to go to sleep when he heard the soft tapping of something outside his window. Outside was an owl holding a piece of parchment in his beak, th efirst time it happened it scared the hell out of him. Though this time it only mildly surprised him. Danny opened the window to let the bird in. It landed gracefully on his chair, handed him the letter, and took off once more. He opened it.

_Dear Danny,_

_For an advance warning there will be a man by the name of Rubius Hagrid_

_awaiting to escort you to Diagon Alley and help you purchase your supplies._

_You will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron and are not to leave Diagon Alley without _

_telling a Mr. Tom there. You will have a lot of studying to do, to catch up, Hagrid will _

_explain the rest when you arrive. At Hogwarts I will like to intruduce you to the rest of the staff _

_so that they might also help you with your talents. Professor Snape, the man you met when _

_I met you the first time warned the other teachers, it is up to you if you'd like to demonstrate_

_your gifts in front of them though. I look forward to seeing you this year at Hogwarts._

_Yours Truely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS, please attach an answer to this letter if you recieved it._

Grabbing pen from his desk, Danny scrawled a quick message down on the empty space at the bottom and tied it on to the owl, who waited patiently while the blue eyed boy tied it to its leg. When that was done, it took off into the night sky while Danny watched it fly away until it was nothing more than a tiny black speck. Sighing he settled into bed once more and closed his eyes...

* * *

"So, Sam are you gonna miss Danny," Tucker asked innocently enough. But Sam already knew what he meant by it with the tone he had used when he had said it.

"Tucker how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Danny that way, he's my best friend," she said annoyed by the boy walking beside her. There weren't too many cars this time of night and the street lights were already on. Luminating the street in a yellowish light, maybe a cat or dog were rumaging through the garbage in one of the alleys they passed.

"Hmm, you keep saying that and maybe I'll consider believing,"

"Tucker do we want to have to repeat the whole little _Album incident_?" she had a gleam in her eyes that her two best friends had learned a long time ago was never a good thing. Tucker gulped nervously and walked a few steps farther than Sam. Say about a good length just in case he needed a quick getaway from the fiery goth.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached Sam's house, "Well see ya Tucker," she waved good-bye as her friend walked a few blocks farther to his house. He wazed back and continued down the street lighted sidewalk until he reached his house. None of them noticed that watching them ever since they left Danny were three tall, evil creatures.

* * *

There seemed to be a sudden gloom that loomed over the small abondoned part of the village graveyard that seemed to never leave. Even on the most perfact, sunniest day, it could bring the highest spirits down. Which is why a certian dark, tall, hooded figures seem to relish in the arua it gave off. These creature were known as dementors. Evil, putrid being that sucked all the happiness out of anything, their most dangerous power was called by wizards, the dementor's kiss, it sucked the soul out of a person leaving them am empty shell. A fate worse than death.

The very sight of them seemed to be the sight of death itself. But for a certian wizard, they were the perfect creatures to have under his control. They were currently passing information on to their new master after keeping watch on someone who Lord Voldemort was showing intrest in. After, three of the death eaters had returned he had sent the dementors there to watch the boy themselves and then report back to tell him what they thought.

Right now they seemed to be talking through telepathic communication. (_I just made that up)_

_The boy gives off a very unique signal that is almost impossible to trace, even for us._

"I see, what else is there?" this had impressed him greatly, the child showed more promise than he thought.

_Yes, he seems to know about many things that may intrest you greatly. The boy can seem to somehow fight off our attempts to pry his mind to find his fear. But then we only used a small amount. The best way to approach the child is when he's alone. But he never is, two pitiful muggles are always sticking close to him._

This didn't please him one bit, he would have to learn more about the child if he was to find out his weakness. Luckily he already had a spy inside the castle to moniter him every day. He dismissed the creatures who fled into the dark woods. No doubt to go back to their _jobs_ at the wizard prison Azkaban.

The Dark Lord hissed a few words and a large snake slithered out from under a tombstone. _"My sweet pet, I need you to alert a few of you relatives to keep an eye on a certian someone,"_ he hissed. The snake bowed its head and headed in the same directions as the dementors went. With that taken care of Voldemort moved onto the next matter he needed to attend to.

Moving swiftly to an old church that was now crumbling, and heading to a bronze dish that had snakes carved into it he pointed his wand at the water in it. The water turned white and swirled until the hooded face of one of his followers appeared on the surface.

"Listen and listen closely," he hissed in a cold voice to the man in the water. "I want you to make sure that Dumbledore won't be able to sense our little friend is that clear,"

"Yes my lord, the _spy_ is ready and in position, we may have not been able to reach the boy before Dumbledore," he figure spat out the name like it was the lowest of the low. "But rest assure our chance to grab him will come,"

"Make sure that no mistakes happen, other wise you'll be next in one of my little _tasks,_"

The figure fliched at the thought of eing one of his master's victims. When the water faded and the face of those cold, red eyes were gone the death eater breathed out a sigh of relief he hadn't even realised that he was holding in. He turned over the papers on his desk making sure that no one would get suspicious of why his work was being turned in late.

_Now I just sit and wait... _

_

* * *

_Fridat seemed to come way o quickly before Danny knew it he had said good-bye to his family and friends, boarded the plane and got ready for take off. He watched as Amity Park got smaller and smaller until all that he could see was the ocean and the clouds in the sky. The movie that has playing as pretty lame so he decided to read the book that Sam had given him as a good-bye present. 

Salem's Lot was a pretty good book, or so Sam said, and she had thought that Danny would like it to take with him. She was right, it was pretty good. Soon though, he fell asleep somewhere while the plane was crossing the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

He woke up around dawn, rubbing his eyes he looked out the window to find London only a few minutes away.

_"Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving in London International Airport shortly, please secure all personal belongings and return your strays to their up right positions, Thank-you_!" she said over the intercom in a very annoying and perky voice that would have made Sam gag at the sound. Danny buckled down and waited as the plane decended down.

_Well, this is it..._

Hagrid was not in the best moods at the moment. Sure he was here on Dumbledore's orders but that didn' mean that he had to like it one bit. The way all the muggles kept looking at him was very annoying along with all the noise that came from the airplanes that were coming and going all the time. To the half-giant they _were noisy pieces of metal that are a waste of time and much too slow for him_. Still he had to agree that the one thing about the airport was that they made some great coffee at the StarBucks.

He waited for about ten minutes enjoying the warm drink in his hand. Meanwhile Danny had just gotten his bag and was looking around for this Hagrid. When he saw a rather large man sitting at a table ouside he airport StarBucks. If he had to wager a guess that must be the Hagrid he was supose to meet.

Hagrid spotted a black haired, blue eyed boy but didn't put any attention to him, he just blended in too much to be a wizard. The boy headed his direction and stopped in front of him looking unsure.

"Hi, are you Hagrid?" he asked nervously.

* * *

**That's it next will be Danny's little shopping trip with Hagrid as they get to know one another. Harry and the rest probably won't come until later but you never know. I might change my mind now I got to work out the knots in my neck and put some ice on my fingers. Who knew typing could hurt so much? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's chapter 5 at last so don't complain I'm typing as fast as I can and checking over all of my work to make sure that it has proper grammar. So now Danny is now in London. Who will he meet, what will he do, _when will I stop talking?! _(Faints dramatically)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

Hagrid has sipping his coffee, while looking around for the student he was supposed to take to Diagon Alley. Though muggles were slow, and they had those infernal machines that were so damn loud, he had to give them a bit of credit. They did manage to live without magic, and they did make some great coffee. Many people, much to his great annoyance, kept looking at him in astonishment.

"What are you looking at," he growled at the couple next to him. They quickly turned and went their way. He kept his eyes open. It wasn't hard to spot a wizard or witch in a place full of muggles. True they may not notice, but Hagrid knew. Those of the magical world would sometimes dress, or act odd, but another witch or wizard could easily tell their fellow kind from the muggles a mile away.

Hagrid saw a teenage boy with messy, spiky, black hair, blue eyes, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He carried a blue duffel bag and a backpack n his back. The half-giant paid no attention to him though; the boy was just another muggle. What surprised him though was that he started walking towards him. Hagrid just assume that the boy wanted to get something to eat at the Star Bucks. He was wrong, instead the teen stood in front of him and in a nervous voice spoke.

"Hi, are you Hagrid?"

"Aye, that I am, and I assume you're Daniel Fenton?" Hagrid responded. Danny certainly wasn't what Hagrid had expected, the child just seem to blend in way too well, almost as if he was invisible, despite him being in plain view.

"Ah actually it's Danny," Danny said meekly in a small voice. The size of Hagrid made him a bit nervous. He looked like he was the type of person who could easily break someone in half if he felt like it. Danny noticed that Hagrid was studying him with his beetle like eyes.

"Well, then Danny, should we get going then," Hagrid stood up and threw away his empty cup. Danny followed him out of the airport, having to jog to keep up with the man's long strides. Hagrid was like a bulldozer, parting a pass into the thick mob of people who were walking on the sidewalk to and from one place to another. All Danny had to do was stick close to the giant man in front of him who was leading the way to their destination.

They passed shops, stores of all sorts, and headed in the direction of the subway. Which in Hagrid's opinion were too small, too loud, and slow. Hagrid had some trouble with the computer, so Danny had to help him out a bit.

"See you just pick your destination, and how many tickets you want," Danny explained to Hagrid as he bought the tickets, "then you put the money in here and the machine gives you your change through here," he pointed to slot that had distributed the bills.

Hagrid didn't have any idea how computers worked so he eyed the screen warily mumbling something about "blasted contraption". Hagrid became even more annoyed when he bumped his head on the entrance door on the train. "They should make those things bigger," he grumbled rubbing his head. He took up a full three seat, Danny stared through the window as concrete walls zoomed by, and the train came out of the tunnel onto a railroad suspended over the busy streets of London. Passengers got on and off at the stops the train made. Then the conductor announced that they would arrive at the next stop shortly.

"Well this is our stop," Hagrid said. The train stopped with a small halt, a few of the riders on board got off, Hagrid and Danny was among them. They walked passed people who were getting off and headed towards the exit. Once again, they walked quickly, or in Danny's case, jogged. Hagrid stopped suddenly in front of an old brick building.

"Well here we are," he said proudly, "the Leaky Cauldron." Stepping inside Danny could see that it was full of people smoking pipes, eating or drinking. Some discussing the latest news from a newspaper called the _Daily Prophet_ or just catching up with some old friends. Danny could also see there were assortments of people; there was a vampire in the corner eating raw meat, three hags laughing among themselves, and witches and wizards all around.

"Hagrid! Good to see you, I'll get you your usual," the speaker was the bartender. He had a bald head and a toothless smile, he turned his attention to Danny, "Who's this?"

"This is Danny," Hagrid clapped a large hand on Danny's shoulder almost causing him to fall, "he'll be staying here this summer,"

"Ahh yes, yes, yes, Dumbledore sent an owl earlier explaining everything. I'll take his things to his room; I assume that he'll be going into Diagon Alley to get his supplies then?" The bartender smiled warmly at them.

"Yep, that's right Tom, and…" Hagrid took a pocket watch out of one of his many pockets in his coat, "We'd best get started if I want to remain on schedule." He placed the watch back and steered Danny towards the other end of the room.

"When do you have to go back?" asked Tom.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm just here to help Danny here and explain him a few things," he explained to the toothless bartender.

"Well I better not keep you here making conversation then, maybe some other time then eh Hagrid?" he took Danny's bags, "I'll take those to your room if you don't mind." Danny shook his head and handed the man his bags, the money his had given him was safely in his pocket. Tom bid them good-bye and watched them go through the back door, into the courtyard, he glanced down at the name on one of the two bags the boy had. "_Danny Fenton I see_… Aye Gunther!"

A small man with a hunched back appeared, "Yeah Tom,"

"Take these bags up to room thirteen, will you?"

"Righto," Gunther took the bags and headed up the stairs. Tom got back to polishing the glasses he had occupied before Hagrid had entered with the boy. Hagrid and Danny were in the back. Danny didn't know what was going on all he could see were a couple of weeds growing against the walls and a brick wall in front of him.

"Um, Hagrid what-"

"Pay close attention now Danny," Hagrid took out a pink umbrella, Danny was completely lost now, "Now lets see…" he tapped a few bricks in sequence. An archway formed and revealed a busy street that was filled with witches and wizards with shopping bags; children clung to their mothers, many kids a little younger, older or around Danny's age were gaping at something in a store window. Danny starred in amazement.

Hagrid noticed Danny's expression and just couldn't help it, "Welcome Danny, to Diagon Alley." Danny's eyes went from one store to another trying to absorb all of the sights, sounds, and smells at once. Hagrid pointed out a few stores, "There is Olivander's where will get you a wand, over there is where you can buy your uniforms. But first we got to go to Gringotts; do you have your money with you?" Danny nodded in response.

"Good," Hagrid said. They walked some more, some greeted Hagrid as they passed.

"Morning Hagrid,"

"Morning Jason,"

"Good to see you Hagrid,"

"Good to see you too Mina,"

"How's it going Hagrid?"

"Fine, just the usual,"

They reached a tall white building that read Gringotts Wizarding Bank. "Here we are, come along Danny," Hagrid walked through the doors that Danny noticed had some kind of warning on it in gold saying to only get what's yours and nothing else. Danny followed in pursuit and gapped at what he saw, many goblins were seated at tall desks measuring gems, taking notes, or talking with who ever was there and guiding some through doors. "Here we are 'money exchanging'," Hagrid marched up to a goblin that was busy with a pair in front of him. They waited behind them until it was their turn, stepping up Danny could feel the goblin's piercing eyes on him.

"So I suppose you'd like to exchange then," he said coolly. Danny nodded and pulled out his money giving it t the goblin who took it in his cruel looking hands. He wrote down some numbers and then weighed something on the scales on his desk. He then handed Danny a pouch that weighed a lot, "There you are one-hundred fifty gallons, nineteen sickles, and four knuts. Next!"

Hagrid and Danny stepped aside to allow a witch to come forward. "Come on then Danny," Hagrid again, steered Danny out the doors into the busy street. "I better explain then," he said as if sensing the teenage boy's confusion, "Now Galleons are the gold coins, Sickles are the silver ones, and Knuts are the bronze ones." Hagrid explained the whole wizard currency as Danny tried to memorize it all. "Do have all that then?"

"I think so," Danny answered.

"Good, do you have your list of supplies?" Hagrid asked. Danny bowed his head to signify a yes. "Then we might as well get your wand first since it's the closest." They entered a crowded shop that had a few chairs for customers to sit in. Behind the counter were shelves upon shelves that reached the ceiling full of boxes. It sort of reminded Danny of a library.

"Hello there," Danny jumped out of his skin when a man suddenly appeared at the counter, "How may I help you today?" his eyes fell over to Hagrid. "Hagrid! Good to see you again," the man said cheerfully. He had silvery hair and grey eyes that seemed to be able to see everything, and his voice was a bit misty.

"Hello Olivander," Hagrid greeted.

"How's everything back at the school?"

"Fine, fine everyone is a bit jumpier, but it's nothing to be afraid of,"

"I see… Well I better not keep this young man waiting all day now," He turned to Danny, "What's your name?"

"Oh, um Danny Fenton,"

"Well Mr. Fenton it's good to meet you," he shook Danny's hand with a firm grip for someone his age, "Now which is your wand arm?"

"W-W-What?"

"The arm you use to cast spells of course," Mr. Olivander explained.

"I guess my right…" Danny wasn't sure what to think of the strange man who was taking measurements of his arm with a tape measurer. Every now and then he would 'hmmm' as he wrote down Danny's measurements on a piece of paper. When he was done he rolled up the tape measurer and disappeared in the maze of shelve. He came back with an armload of boxes.

He took one from the stack and handed it to Danny, "Here try this one, ten and a quarter inches, and willow, with the hair of a sphinx." Danny barely even raised it when Mr. Olivander snatched it from his hand, "No that's not right, here try this one oak, thirteen inches with the tail feather of a phoenix," again it was snatched from his hand before Danny had barely raised it. "That's not it either, try hickory, eleven and a half inches, hair of unicorn," Danny only had it for a second before Mr. Olivander took it once again. The process repeated over and over again until there was a mountain or wands on the floor, and Hagrid was asleep in his chair snoring loudly. "My you are a tricky one, but I am certain there is a wand for you somewhere around here, I'll be right back," Danny could hear the shifting and rummaging of boxes.

Mr. Olivander reappeared again with a box that was covered with a layer of dust. He blew on it scattering the dust into the air. "Try this one Brazilian rosewood, eleven and three quarter inches, dragon heartstring," Danny took it, a small feeling of warmth rushed through his veins, "At last I think we've found the one for you Mr. Fenton, you certainly are a strange one indeed."

Danny looked up from the piece of wood in his hand, "Why's that?" he asked.

"Well you see the Brazilian rosewood is a rare type of tree and can possess powerful qualities of magic, it is also used to heal as well. Now the dragon heartstring in that wand…" he paused for a moment then continued, "Belongs to an Antipodean Opal eye dragon, a very rare breed indeed, they are guardians and spiritual creatures, shy, yet powerful, they do not attack unless in danger or if it's angered and when they do…" Danny was starting to think Mr. Olivander was a bit creepy to him. "Well we're all done here that'll be twenty gallons then for the wand,"

Danny handed him the coins and put his new wand in his pocket. Seeing the large stack of wands Danny turned to Mr. Olivander, "Do you want any help putting these away?"

"No that's quite alright, by the way, I think you'd better wake up Hagrid, I'm sure that chair can't be good for his back." Mr. Olivander chuckled and again disappeared in the back of the shop. It took several tries but Danny finally got Hagrid to wake up.

"Huh, are you all done?" he yawned.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long," Danny rubbed the back of his neck as Hagrid stood up and stretched a bit.

"We better get going then, did you already pay?"

"Yes,"

"Good now lets go get you the rest of your supplies then," Hagrid once again lead the way through the street. They went to buy a cauldron, scales, quills, and ink, parchment and potion ingredients. By the time they went to buy Danny's uniforms his arms were loaded with packages. "Here we are," Hagrid announced, "Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. You go on ahead and get your uniforms I have to shop here a bit myself,"

Inside was a nicely lit shop with robes for men in one section, and girls in another. A witch was busy altering a dress robe pointing here and there while a pair of scissors cut a perfectly straight line into it. There were a series of mirrors in the back where a boy with white blonde hair was busy admiring himself. Danny paid no attention to him but instead to a witch with curly brown hair in front of him.

"I presume you're here for Hogwarts right?" she said not waiting for an answer she pushed him to the dressing rooms. After taking his measurements she went a way for a minute then came back with a black robe. "Here try this on while I go and attend to Mr. Malfoy," she frowned in annoyance when she said this name. Danny was about to ask her about the name but she was gone in a second. Sighing Danny went into the dressing room and changed from his street clothes to the robe in his hand. He stepped out when he was done. The witch was back again, "Oh good you're done, just step onto there so I can make some alterations," she ushered him onto a stool. It only took a few minutes before she finished and went to the backroom. "I'll be right back I just have to go in the back to get your new uniforms."

The blonde boy who Danny had seen earlier was walking right towards him. "Who are you, I've never seen you around here," he said. Judging by his tone Danny could only assume that he's used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted. Right off the bat he knew he wouldn't like this boy at all.

"My name is Danny," Danny responded.

"Draco Malfoy, so you going to Hogwarts then?" Draco said.

"Yeah I am, I'm here buying my supplies,"

"Well then I guess I'll see you at school then." With that he left, Danny didn't know why but just the way he said that made his skin crawl, like it was some kind of threat. His attention was diverted away from Malfoy as soon as the witch came back, arms containing even more parcels. Somehow the witch who owned the store convinced him to buy dress robes _(which in his opinion looked a lot like dresses)_, apparently they were a requirement, for what he had no idea. In the end he ended up with his uniforms and a dress robe that, according to Madame Malkin, matched perfectly with his eyes. Much to Danny's embarrassment, Hagrid had heard the whole thing.

"Don't look so glum Danny," Hagrid teased as they exited out, "I say you have _beautiful _eyes," Danny shot him an _'I hate you'_ glare while he laughed. "Oh come on I'm just teasing, look I promise I won't say anymore about your eyes, but I have to agree, the ladies will _adore_ you!"

"Shut-up Hagrid!" Danny said angrily. Hagrid's chuckles turned into light giggles.

"Wait a minute," Hagrid stopped in front of a store full of animals, "Mind if we stop by here? I have to get a few things,"

"No of course not," Danny said.

"Good," Hagrid stepped inside with Danny in pursuit. The inside was lined with cages full of owls, birds, frogs, toads, insects, and many other animals. Bats hung from the ceiling and assortments of cats were about. "Feel free to look around, it says that you're allowed a pet at Hogwarts," Hagrid explained as he eyed several bottles on the shelves.

"Ok," Danny said. He looked at the different animals; all of them were calm around him. Ever since he became half-ghost animals don't seem to have a problem with him, probably because they could sense the aura he put out was of good energy. His eyes caught sight of a lonely cage in the very back. Inside was a ball of golden, tan fur with brown stripes.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Danny turned around quickly, startled. He came face to face with an old man holding a broom on one hand; he had a fierce looking owl on his shoulder. "That there is a fire fox, nasty little devil. Even though it's still a baby it's quite fierce." He started sweeping the floor.

"What's a fire fox?" Danny asked as the ball stated to move.

"Well, they can be useful, but they are easily angered and can breathe out fire, and the little sluggers have sharp teeth, quick little devils they are too." By now the creature was awake and eyeing the two of them with intense green eyes, its long ears drawn back in a defensive position.

"Can I see it?" Danny asked.

"Are you sure, the thing attacks anyone you know," seeing that teen in front of him couldn't be convinced other wise he pulled on a thick, leather glove and sighed, "Stand back this thing can jump out at you." He opened the door, the fire fox started to attack the gloved hand viciously. It snarled and bared it teeth when it was caught, some how it escaped from the manager's hand and jumped on top of its cage snarling now. Danny reached up to it, the fox bit down hard onto his hand. He winced in pain but didn't withdraw his hand. After a few seconds the creature quieted down and let go of his hand actually licking the wound where blood tripped.

"Well, would you look at that," exclaimed the manager, "You're the first person that thing has actually liked." The fox jumped onto Danny's shoulder and started rubbing itself against his face. It no longer looked like some sort of pocket sized tiger, but more like a kitten.

"I guess I'll take… um w-what gender is it?" Danny asked as the fire fox was sitting on his shoulder now.

"That creatures a girl," said the manager, "The fellow who sold it to me said so himself. So what you gonna call her?" he asked. It's always been a habit of his to ask what each customer wanted to call their new pet.

"Um, how about… Daja," Danny asked, more towards the fox than the man next to him, in response the fox rubbed its back under his chin, "Daja it is then," he laughed. Danny paid for Daja at the counter. "Sir, what do fire foxes eat?" he wanted to make sure he fed his new companion the right food. Danny isn't the type of person to forget big mistakes easily and the memory of Willy the goldfish still haunted the back of his mind. How was he supposed to know that fish don't eat pizza? Then again he was only three at the time.

"Oh they eat just about anything, meat, fruit, insects, etc." the manager said absently. He was once again sweeping the floor, "Come back any time if you have any questions alright? Come on you, I have to put you back in your cage,"

With Daja on his shoulder, Danny went looking for Hagrid around the store. He found him examining some of the two headed snapping turtle they had. Danny tapped on his shoulder; Hagrid wheeled around and looked surprise to see the fire fox on Danny.

"Is that a fire fox?" Hagrid bent down to get a closer look at it, "Bloody hell it is! How'd you get it to be so calm?" He had been trying to get Daja to like him ever since the Magical Menagerie had it among its other varieties of magical creatures. Hagrid had tried everything to get the fox to like him, food, treats, everything he would have usually done to any other creature. All proved in vain for Daja was just too stubborn and mistrusting of anybody.

"I don't know, I guess she just likes me," Danny smiled.

"I'll say," Hagrid responded in bewilderment, "Right then, I'm all done here so we better go and get your books then," in a minute they were once again out the door and onto Diagon Alley. It was even more crowded than before, it was full of those who where doing some last minute shopping, all trying to hurry home before it got dark and the stores closed. They entered Flourish and Bolts; it had some very interesting books on display that Danny knew Sam would just love. Maybe he'd buy one for her… Getting back to business though, the inside was jammed packed with shelves of all sorts of books from _Pesky Gnomes be Gone _to _101 Powerful Spells Against the Dark Arts. _The first book on his list was _The Monster Book of Monsters_; the manager of the store came to attend them in a hurry.

"Another one for Hogwarts I suppose," He said quickly, "Well hand me your list and I'll see to it,' Danny handed him the list of books he'd need, for some reason the manager looked really unhappy about something. "Oh great, another one of those Monster book," he turned to Hagrid now. "Hagrid what were you thinking when you recommended this book for your class, why not _Creatures of the Magical World_, those at least don't bite?!"

Hagrid just stood there and chuckled, "Now what fun would that be any way?" The manager hurried away muttering darkly at Hagrid's sense of humor. "Fell free to look around while I fill your order."

"Why don't I help you out by getting that book for you Flourish," Hagrid offered as an apology to the man. That softened the man's expression a bit. "Very well, oh and by the way," he addressed to Danny who was looking at some books on a nearby shelf, "Make sure that your… uh, what ever that thing is," he pointed at a sleeping Daja on Danny's shoulder, "Doesn't hop on the shelves of damage any books," with that said he headed to fill the order of books with Hagrid right behind him.

Danny walked through the rows of books observing them. Some of them talked about some things he knew a little bit about, like ancient artifacts, and others he had no clue what they were about like Divination. What ever the hell that was. Daja woke up, yawned and begged Danny to pet her. Of course, he obeyed. He was looking over some books about spell casting when Hagrid and the man named Flourish reappeared. Hagrid's face was red as if he had been laughing really hard or if he was drunk, while Flourish was a bit pale and shaking slightly.

"Better head back now that you have everything you need now, let's go Dan!" Hagrid rushed him out of the store; Danny had to be careful not to drop any of his supplies. The stores were starting to close and the sun was setting, everyone was leaving now. The two of them made there way back to the Leaky Cauldron where they had dinner of a delicious stew. They ate in silence for a while; Daja ate some of Danny's stew until she didn't want anymore.

"Dumbledore says that you are to stay here and not wonder off into the muggle streets unless you tell Tom," he gestured towards the bartender, "And all the books from the past four years are up in your room, the train leaves on September the first I'll be here to pick you up and take you there," Hagrid shoved a mouthful of stew into his mouth.

"Right and apparently I have a bunch of homework due on the first day of school, plus I have to catch up on four years of magic all before the summer ends, that doesn't sound so bad," Danny had sarcasm dripping over every single syllable, Hagrid only smiled at it. Though the boy was shy and could be a bit jumpy at times, it seemed like he was a good kid. Now to see where he'd up.

As soon as they were finished eating Hagrid stood up and headed upstairs, "Come on then, we have to see in which house you'll be in,"

Danny has confused, "What do you mean by 'house'?"

"You see Hogwarts has four different houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor," he explained.

"But how do decide where each student goes?" Danny feared that it would have to be some sort of test; he hadn't had any training in magic and what if he failed the test.

"That is not for me to decide," Hagrid said with a smile. While they headed upstairs Danny tried to get Hagrid to tell him how he was to be placed but Hagrid was tight lipped about it saying it would take the fun out of it. At last they entered their room, Hagrid pulled out an old, battered, patched hat with a large rip in the center.

"What is that for?" Danny asked.

"This, is how we sort students," he said, "They try the hat on and it tells them where they belong,"

Danny was in a state of shock, he had heard a lot of stupid things in his life time but this takes the cake, how could a hat decide where he belonged?! "This is a joke right?"

What surprised him was that it wasn't Hagrid who answered but the hat it self. "Oh believe me child this is no joke,"

Danny was sure that his heart skipped a beat, "I am the one who chooses the students that go into each house," it continued, "For you see I am the sorting hat, I look at the mind of who ever wears me and decide on which place is best for them."

"So I just put you on my head?"

"Exactly child, now hurry up I don't have all day you know," the hat snapped impatiently. Reluctantly, Danny took the hat from Hagrid and placed it over his head. Hagrid waited patiently while the hat made its decision.

_You don't have to worry child, anything that happens in your head stays here I won't say anything about it, not even to Dumbledore._

Danny relaxed a bit, for there are things that he made sure no one could ever find in his head.

_Hmmm you really are quite the peculiar one aren't you, apparently you know bit of occlumency too, quite the accomplishment for someone your age. Brave, cunning, and not afraid to face even death in the face, very loyal to those who you know you can trust. You seem to just accept many things without putting up a fight unless it is absolutely necessary. I see that you're quite skilled in hand to hand combat, impressive strategic skills, clever but apparently bad at math…_

_Hey!_

The hat just ignored him and continued prying through his mind, _Stubborn; you don't seem to know when to give up do you? But you also seem to have a dark side as well, there's great power in you, one that you try to hide away. Never showing all you can do._

_It can hurt a lot of people, its best if it wasn't used at all…_Danny thought, the memories of his evil self floating in his head.

_I see… But you know, power like that cannot be caged forever, eventually it ill break out. It's better if you learned control over it. You have much potential, and secrets that you keep hidden that even I can't reach to, the shields you've put up can actually rival Dumbledore's. No many, if any, could reach those secrets unless you allow them to. Now this is the difficult part, placing you in the right house, you have enough fairness and loyalty to be in Hufflepuff, you're brave enough to be in Gryffindor, smart enough to be Ravenclaw, and powerful and cunning enough to be in Slytherin. This quite difficult indeed…You obviously need to learn control; your abilities are quite unique. Very difficult indeed…_

_You don't have the heart to be in Slytherin, Hufflepuff I fear won't challenge you enough, Gryffindor would be nice for you but your power needs something more, so…_

"**_Ravenclaw!"_**

It shouted out loud into the room. Danny took off the hat and handed it back to Hagrid who stuffed it back into his pocket. Though not before it made a very rude comment about how crapped Hagrid's coat was. It took all Danny had from laughing out loud.

"So you're in Ravenclaw then," he said, "Not bad, but why'd it take so long Dan?"

"Oh, I guess the hat couldn't make up his mind," Danny shrugged he really didn't want to tell Hagrid what had gone on in his head. At the same time a tawny owl landed on the windowsill and tapped on the glass impatiently. Danny went to go and open it. Hagrid untied the letter and read it silently to himself. After a brief moment he spoke, "Change of plan, I have to go tonight, Dumbledore needs my help. You know what to do and I can assume that you don't need a baby-sitter so I'll just be going then."

"See-ya at the school… Professor Hagrid," Danny said the last part slyly.

Hagrid stared at him, "How'd you know I was a teacher?"

"Well, at the bookstore the manager said that you wanted those biting books for your class, it wasn't hard to put two and two together you know. By the way how do you open those things anyway?"

"That's pretty clever, I can see why the hat chose Ravenclaw for you," he said, "And, you open those books by stroking the spine."

"Good luck over at Hogwarts!" Danny called out to him.

"Before I forget, Dumbledore will send over a tutor to see how you're coming along with your studies,"

"Ok, no problem,"

"Best be off now," Hagrid left the room closing the door behind him leaving Danny all alone with only a stack of books, he could only assume, were the ones he needed to study, plus all his new supplies, and Daja who was busy sniffing around the room.

He picked up the first book in the pile, "Better get started then, huh Daja?" She answered him by jumping onto the bed and making herself comfortable next to him. He began to read _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot.

Downstairs, just two floors down, Hagrid was having a small conversation with Tom before he headed back to the school. Tom had two drinks in his hand, he handed one to Hagrid and kept the other one for himself.

"So Hagrid," Tom said raising the drink to his mouth and taking a small sip, "How was the whole shopping trip today?"

"Not that bad, Dan isn't some whining brat, has a good head on his shoulders," Hagrid said drinking the liquid down.

"He seems a bit shy don't you think?"

"He is, I mean… He seems a bit strange but all in all I don't think he'd be much a problem. Dumbledore seems to trust him so that's good enough for me,"

"True, Dumbledore may be mad at some times but then again they say he's one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived,"

"I'd drink to that Tom," Hagrid lifted his glass in a toast, then drained it of its contents, "I have to go now Tom, thanks for the drink," he got up and walked out the door, having to slightly duck under it.

"Any time Hagrid!" called out Tom who was clearing the bar of any glasses left and wiping down the counter till it was clean.

Hagrid took a long breath of the cool night air; it was a nice night out. The streets were now empty except for a few muggles who were heading home after a long day at work. A dog barked here and there with the moon to light his way Hagrid walked down the streets to a safe distance away from the leaky cauldron. Danny was up in his room fast asleep, fully clothed with Daja sleeping soundly on his chest.

**This is the longest chapter so far so be happy alright now I have to work on Burdens. It's a good thing that I'm on spring break right now. I have a full week to sit here to type away, then I hull my ass back to school… oh goody! NOT!!! Life is so unfair isn't it? Next update will be as soon as possible right after I get done with updating my other stories. **

_Thank-you to Ali Phantom, without you I wouldn't have been able to write in about Danny's wand._


	6. Chapter 6

**Bum bum bum bum!!!!!!! Chapter six is here at last! Now Danny meets someone new who's suppose to be his tutor and just for the record I may have changed the story plotline of the book just a _tiny_ bit here. But that isn't until _waaaayyyyyy_ later chapters. So for now please enjoy _Magic's Blood Chapter Six…_**

_**Chapter 6**_

The summer grew into sort of a routine for Danny. Everyday he'd get up and would have breakfast down in the hub, it was always interesting to hear about the latest this and that in the wizarding community. Then He'd go back to his room to study on the work he needed to catch up on. To any normal person it would have seemed impossible to get all that work done by the end of summer. Even Hermione Granger would have said that it was impossible for one person to do.

How ever, Danny wasn't normal…

Thanks to having at last gotten the hang of duplication Danny could now be three or four Dannys at once. He already had the first, second and half the third year of magic done and he still had half the summer to finish the fourth year. The only problem was that for the fist few weeks every time he did duplication he would be completely drained and had to rest for another hour or two before he tried it again. He got better and better at it though until he could almost do five duplicates.

The stuff in the books were actually pretty interesting. They talked about a lot of things that Danny knew a little bit about like different ingredients for potions and what each does. Ancient artifacts and secrets behind things like the Lockness Monster and Big Foot. One thing that Danny noticed about Daja was that she was really smart; no matter how many times he did the duplication trick she could always tell which one was the real Danny.

Tom was really nice and sometimes he'd help him out while Danny asked questions about a few things Tom would happily answer back. If Danny ever wanted to go out to the muggle part of London he'd have to be back before the sun set and he needed to tell the bartender before he went any where.

Like today.

Danny was asleep in bed with Daja snuggled up next to his head on the pillow. A trunk lay at the foot of the bed wide opened with several objects in a mess inside it. Pieces of clothing were scattered all around inside mixed in different bits and bobs, black robes, and thick, leather bound books. Around the room, it was furnished with pieces of furniture that had owls carved into them. It included a comfortable canopy bed, a night stand next to it, a dresser with a mirror, and a warm fireplace by the window that gave a view of the muggle streets down below.

At the sound of loud shouts from the shops that had begun to open for another busy day of business, Danny woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he got up walking up to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going down stairs for breakfast. Stretching and yawning, Daja got up and jumped down from the bed onto the floor. She waited for Danny to finish so she could follow him to get some breakfast.

It didn't take Danny long to finish and it wasn't long before he was dressed and heading downstairs with Daja, as always, riding along on his shoulders with her soft tail wrapped around his neck. He found Tom already setting up for another day of busy shoppers coming and going through his hub to get to Daigon Alley. A few other lone figures could be seen in random places sipping some strongly brewed coffee or eating food to their liking. The torches were dying down allowing for the sunlight that came from the windows high near the roof to laminate the room.

Walking past several tables and stepping aside to let a broom, who seemed to be sweeping the floor magically, Danny reached Tom. The toothless man smiled at the sight of the raven haired teen boy. "Good morning Mr. Fenton," he said warmly.

"Hello," Danny greeted back.

"Going off to the muggle streets again today?" Tom said amused already knowing the answer. The teenage boy always left around this time and wouldn't return for another two or three hours. He had once asked Danny why he went there so often and the boy had said that it was so he could talk to his friends back home. The toothless bartender couldn't help but admire the loyalty that Danny had towards his non-magical friends.

Seeing the boy nod in response Tom added as Danny headed out the door, "Be careful now!" He watched as Danny closed the door behind him with Daja riding along faithfully on his shoulder. Chuckling Tom got back to preparing for another day of business. For some reason he just couldn't say why but there was something weird about Danny. _He's a good kid, _Tom thought to himself as he finished wiping down a table, _no use sticking my wand in other people's lives. _

Outside Danny strolled down the street, dodging carts of produce and shoppers. After nearly a month, Danny could navigate efficiently now through the busy streets of London.

After getting lost for the sixteenth time in just one hour. Danny had decided to explore London by air at night. Sure he had to break Dumbledore's rules but it was only one time! Anyway the clouds started to gather into what looked like the beginning of a storm. He had to hurry if he was to call Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and his parents before it started to rain down on him and the firefox on his shoulder.

Not that the rain would bother him, since he could throw up a small shield over his head like an umbrella. Daja, on the other hand, was like a cat, being a _fire_fox (key word being _'fire')_. Saying that Daja loved water was like saying that Vlad wasn't a fruit loop. And I'm saying that in the nicest way possible.

Either way, over the short period of time that Danny and Daja have been together, it was pretty obvious that almost where ever Danny went that little ball of fur wasn't far behind. If Daja couldn't go in some places she would patiently wait for Danny to come out.

Today was no exception. Because of time differences and his cell phone not working so far away, Danny had to use an international pay phone about a half mile away from the Leaky Cauldron.

Rounding a corner he passed a cart selling some hot buns and fruit to those who passed by. Daja sniffed at the smell they gave off, its aroma luring her in.

"Don't even think about it," Danny said stiffly.

Daja retreated back to her old position a little annoyed at Danny. She was I perfect position to easily snatch one with out anyone noticing. Swift paws, fast, perfect reflexes and agility, Daja was a great hunter.

It can be proven since every meal Danny finds some part of it missing…

Taking a left then going down an alley Danny soon stepped into a park. The trees were all tall majestic beauties that've had so many squirrels, birds, and kids climb on them their branches smooth and perfect for just that. There weren't as many kids in the park since rain clouds were already overhead full of water.

Cutting through the grass to another sidewalk where it was pretty much the center of the whole area. With a gazebo for small performances to take place in, and right along one side of the walls were the payphones.

Searching through his pocket until Danny found a few quarters that was good for at least twenty minutes to talk to his friends. Dialing the numbers Danny leaned against the wall waiting for either Sam or Tucker to pick up the phone. After a few rings a voice sounded at the other line.

"_Hello,"_

"Hi is this Sam?" Danny asked.

"_No this is her mother Pamela Manson. Who is this?"_

"Hi Mrs. Manson, this is Danny," he said casually, just his luck it's Sam's pushy mother. Even after the whole Freak Show incident Sam's parents still didn't approve of their daughter's choice in friends. "Is Sam there?"

"_No she went out with Tucker to some poetry reading at school," _she said stiffly.

"Well if you see her can you tell her that I called?"

"_Of course, but she probably won't be back for a few more hours, I don't know why she wants to go to some event at night it's compl—"_

"Sorry Mrs. Manson," he cut her off, "But I have to go, bye." He hung up the phone. It was no use calling Tucker, since he was probably with Sam and Jazz had told him that she was going out of town with their parents to visit an old friend.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Danny headed to an alley. Double checking to make sure that no one was around. Two bright rings formed around his torso moving horizontally changing his street clothes into a black and white hazmat. His eyes turned a glowing green and his black hair snow white.

Daja was unconcerned; she just waited on top of a garbage can licking her paw. As soon as Danny was done she jumped onto his shoulder ready for take off. The first time Danny ha taken her flying she completely freaked out and almost fell a hundred feet to the old, hard, concrete floor below. It had taken an hour before Danny could finally coax Daja to calm down. Now she liked flying almost as much as Danny, just as long as she had a good grip on him when he did loops.

With Danny's little friend ready for take off he turned invisible and flew up towards the clouds. It was nice to escape the city and just be alone and free. With a grin Danny swooped through a rain cloud.

Much to the fox's dismay…

Emerging soaking wet, laughing at the misfortune of the wet fur ball around his neck. Daja responded by biting Danny's ear with her sharp teeth.

"_Ow!_ Hey that hurt!" he glared at her. She just glared back with a _'serves you right' _look. Shaking herself spraying the young ghost with a small shower. "Hey! Daja. Quit it!" sighing he turned invisible for a second before reappearing all nice and dry.

Danny flew for about fifteen minutes before he felt the splatter of a raindrop on his head. Looking up he saw a flash of lightning in the distance. Daja was getting restless, eager to go back to the Leaky Cauldron where it was all nice and dry away from the rain.

There was no point in flying any longer for he knew Tom would be worried that Danny was out in the rain.

Darkness had washed over London and already buckets of water were falling from the sky. Danny transformed in a near by alley and hurried into the bar where the lamps were already lighting themselves.

It was crowded and nosy inside full of people who had seeked shelter from the harsh rain. Despite it being only two in the after noon it was as dark as night outside.

"Looks like it's going to be raining all day and night," He heard someone say as h made his way upstairs to his room.

"Aye, 'tis' going to be a harsh storm it is,"

"Good thing we got our shopping done then,"

"I'll say, there is no way in my mind that I'll be going out, especially with this blasted weather!"

"You'll never catch me outside on a day like this,"

"Same here. Normally I wouldn't have even come today but my daughter said that she had to come today."

"Why's that mate?"

"I don't know but she said that she had to do something for her teacher,"

Danny couldn't hear anymore because he was already upstairs in front of his door. He noticed that the door was open. Thinking that it was probably the house cleaner he stepped inside to find a girl sitting on his bed reading a book.

She heard him come in and glanced up. "Hello, are you Danny Fenton?"

**I know I know I know it's a short chapter but I decided to leave you all guessing. You'll be surprised since I don't exactly do these things normally. So you'll just have to be patient until I can update. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been having writers block all week and I haven't had too much time on the computer. Oh well I have to work on my other stories now. And just out of curiosity does anybody take AP Environmental Science?**

**_Next update will be of Burdens then I'm going to start a new story or two. Check out my profile to see what they're about._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Da da da da! ****Here you are chapter 7. At last you'll all get to learn who is Danny's tutor and relieve me when I say the truth will shock you all for it's not who you think. But then again I just love to surprise people. I won't say anything else but one of you got pretty damn close, not really I just like to get their hopes up.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7

* * *

**_

"Hello, are you Danny Fenton?" a girl with shoulder length curly reddish blonde hair said casually. Setting the book down she got up smoothing her red robe that contrasted well with her features. "I'm Marietta Edgecombe… I'm suppose to be your tutor." He said shortly afterward. She extended a hand and smiled politely enough.

Danny shook her hand and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, and yeah, I'm Danny Fenton." They stood there for a few minutes in silence not really sure what to say next, it was Daja who interrupted the silence when she emerged from her place on Danny's shoulder. She scared Marietta so much that she shrieked and fell over backward on her butt.

"W-What is that thing?" she said trembling. Daja didn't take too kindly on the new stranger just shouting that loud especially when she had such sensitive ears. The fiery little creature got into a defensive stance ignoring Danny as he went over to help the young witch up.

He helped her up back onto her feet, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yes, but what is that…that thing?" she repeated fighting to control her breathing. Upon hearing this Daja growled a bit to show off her small but pointed teeth at the frightened girl. "Ugh."

"Don't mind her," Danny reassured Marietta, "She doesn't like strangers that much." The witch brushed off some of the wrinkles on her robe keeping a wary eye on Daja who was currently occupying the space high up on top of the dresser. Daja watched over the two, making sure that the newcomer wasn't a threat to her master, from her personal 'lookout tower'.

"Kind of noticed that… so I guess I better see how much you've gotten done so far." Danny brought out all of the work he had managed to complete so far and laid it out for her to take a good look at it. He stood back while she went over his progress hoping that he had gotten at least half of I right.

Marietta was astounded at the amount of work he had gotten done in such a short amount of time. It was almost scary… From a pocket inside her robe she pulled out a stack of yellow parchment that was thick with the grading criteria for the first year. Honestly she hadn't expected to find so much done. Maybe the first year and a bit of the second year done, and that's if he hurried. But it didn't look like he had hurried at all, it was as if he had taken his time because he wanted a good grade.

"Wow, this is…" she stuttered out.

"Is it too little I'm sorry if it's only that much I tried to got as much done as possible… you know…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous about something.

"No, no it's not that you did a good job so far… it's just, I didn't expect you to have so much done." She said. Afraid that she had offended him or something she quickly added, "But what do I know I'm just a stand in until your real tutor or tutors get here."

"My real tutors?" he repeated confused, "You mean you're not my actual tutor?"

"No," she sighed, "Since they couldn't make it today I was sent here, but I was told to give you this as well when I saw you." Marietta handed Danny an envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it. He took it from her and looked at it.

"Thanks,"

"I should probably go I told my dad we'd only be here for a little while and I think he's getting impatient."

"Ok, no problem. Nice meeting you Marietta,"

"Nice to meet you too," she headed out the door with a quick side glance she saw that little fox hop down and head towards Danny. He picked her up and started to pet her behind the ears. Closing the door, Marietta climbed down the stairs to the hub where her father awaited her.

"There you are!" he exclaimed throwing his arms up, "I was starting to think something was going on up there." He said teasingly making his daughter blush.

"Daaaaad!"

"I'm just teasing you, now let's go before the floo powder network gets too crowded and your mother should be home by now from the Ministry." He threw an arm around her leading her to the fireplace where people were coming in and out of shouting where they wanted to go and disappearing in a roar of green flames. Taking a pinch of powder from a pouch that was offered, Mr. Edgecombe threw it into the fire. "After you my dear."

"Oh dad…" Marietta stepped into the flames shouting out the name of her home. "KAULSTER COTTAGE!!!" she vanished as emerald flames engulfed her. Next was her father who repeated what she had done and disappeared in the same matter.

After a few seconds of endless spinning through miles of the magical chimney network, the curly headed witch found herself in the pleasant living room of her home. She stepped out of the fireplace and took in the sweet sensation of being home again, even though she had only been gone for a few hours. Since things were all in order she had to suspect that her mother was home.

Mrs. Edgecombe hated when things were out of order, and thanks to her profession it gave her an excuse to explain her behavior. If something went wrong with one of the networks then her department could have a big mess to clean up after everything was back up and running. Marietta grimaced at the sight of her soot covered shoes and hastily brushed it off just as her dad appeared in the fireplace with his feet covered in soot.

"You know," he said, "Maybe I should have cleaned out the floor of the chimney before you're mother came home."

"Oh, you think so?" both father and daughter turned around to see a smirking, middle-aged woman with the same color hair and bone structure as Marietta, leaning against the wall.

"Mom," Marietta whispered loudly in amusement as her dad, who was standing right next to her was trying to find an excuse as to why he hadn't cleaned out the fireplace completely.

"So… Why did you have to go to Diagon Alley today, and _not _by any school supplies, hmm?" Mrs. Edgecombe addressed her daughter with a curious stare.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to just go and check on a new transfer student."

"Who is this 'new student' then?"

"He's from the U.S and it turned out that he hadn't had any schooling magic before, he hadn't even known about his magic until Dumbledore told him about it."

"Really?" Mr. Edgecombe said getting interested in the discussion.

"Yeah, can you imagine not being told that you're a wizard or witch until you're fifteen?"

"In some cases yes…"

"What do mean?" Marietta asked confused.

"Well, sweetheart sometimes someone's magic can be hidden for a long time by accident." Her mother explained. "I once heard of one man who didn't know he had any magic until the day before he died. But that was a long time ago way before even your great grandma. It's not common for magic to be blocked off… it still does happen though."

Changing the subject she continued, "So who were you standing in for?"

"I guess the ones who were suppose to have gone… I guess they had something more important to do." Marietta shrugged, "They going to go see him tomorrow though when the weather is a bit better."

"Good, no one in the right mind would even go out in this kind of rain, even if it is by floo powder." Her dad added.

"Since you can't go anywhere then," his wife said slyly, "How about getting started on that fireplace then?"

* * *

After the girl had left Daja relaxed enough to jump down and walk towards Danny, looking at him with huge, green eyes that begged him to pet her. Smiling Danny gave her what she wanted. Once she had been satisfied and had taken a seat on the bed, the teenage boy turned his attention to the letter in his hand. Ripping it open to see what it said…

_Dear Danny,_

_I'm sorry for the inconvenience but unfortunately the original tutors that were to meet_

_with you today were held back for reasons beyond my understanding. I hope that their _

_stand in was helpful in your studies. Other than to tell you of your tutors arriving_

_tomorrow to help you I feel a need to remind you to be careful. Otherwise good luck and _

_I'll see you at Hogwarts this year._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Danny read the letter again before placing it on the night stand. Daja cocked her head curiously and sniffed it before declaring it in her mind boring and of no threat, anything new that entered the room was inspected by her (especially any food). That was some sort of rule that just seemed to come with Daja's personality. Danny ignored this and just got the work he had forgotten to do yesterday and began to read. Daja went over into his lap cuddling close to him. The fox's body heat felt nice against his stomach and was very soothing on this dreary day.

The rain hadn't let up and looked like it was going to keep on going all through the night and part of tomorrow as well. Even though it was only four in the afternoon it was already dark outside with heavy rain clouds blocking off the sun from warming the streets of London. Lightning lashed out across the sky, thunder boomed rattling the windows a bit, and heavy drops fell to the ground.

It didn't bother Danny though, the rain always felt good to him. It just fell down with nothing to distract it from its purpose, it just fell…

Sighing Danny got back to reading _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three. _At first this stuff seemed interesting but after a while it was just like school, only… different. That is if you count the word suddenly changing into meaning that with a flick of a wand you could command something to float across the room.

Sure Danny could already do this, and without a wand but this kind of magic gave him more control over his powers that could break away from his control at times when his emotions got a little out of control. I don't think Danny could withstand having his pants fall down again when he tried to ask a pretty girl out again. _And _he definitely didn't want his anger to get the better of him. The little adventure with Clock Work had showed him just what could happen…

Maybe this whole being a wizard wasn't so bad after all…

Dementors are creatures born of darkness and strive on misery by sucking the happiness out of everything. This kind of day was like the perfect day for them. But they weren't here to feed, no, they had some important business to conduct here for their master.

It was with strict orders that they were to do nothing but plant a small spell on the boy that not even Dumbledore or his cursed tracking spells could detect. The spell was of pure genius and complex that very few could even do half of what was required.

As Big Ben chimed the hour of five the malevolent creature departed back to the darkness below, the spell had been activated and should be taking affect soon. If the dark lord was to have his plan succeed then he had to have the boy as soon as possible. The more he knew about his powers the harder it would be to sustain him.

Especially with Dumbledore around…

Getting Potter only a month and a half ago was hard enough as it was. Now that Dumbledore knew that the dark lord had returned he would be keeping a watchful eye on everything and the boys would be near impossible to get near them. If the plan was to succeed action was to be taken now before the new school year started in September. That meant that they didn't have much time left.

The spell had been band in the year 1457, shortly after it had been created; the results had been so horrific it contributed to the beheading and burning that had occurred. It was one of the most heavily guarded spells of which most had no idea of it. Any book that contained knowledge of it had been destroyed, the few that are left belong to private owners or are scattered in random locations around the world. Such books are rare in the wizarding world and are treasures for the secrets they hold within their pages.

In other words, they're books that Hermione would do just about anything to get her hands on one or to even look at it.

Out of all the spells created in the world, this one was among the top ten. Placing a sort of small monitor inside the victim's brain, it can allow the spell castor to be able to drain a person of all their powers. Because of shortages of ingredients, the spell isn't at full power yet.

This was more that a sample, to test Danny's strength without raising suspicion. At the moment the effects started to take their toll….

His vision began to blur a bit but he shook it off easily. "Must be studying a bit too much." He muttered to himself, getting up he placed the book aside and stretched to loosen up his stiff body. Daja was still asleep on the floor, completely undisturbed in a peaceful slumber.

Again the want to sleep returned, it was too early to go to sleep yet and he wasn't that tired. Danny thought stubbornly, again shaking of the want to sleep. It was as if some small part of his mind was slowly taking over and just didn't want o give up no matter how much Danny pushed it back.

It was almost as if it was alive, wanting to feed off something… but what?

Deciding he needed a bit of fresh air, Danny transformed into Phantom and phased through the walls to the rain outside.

At first he let it hit his face to wake him up a bit, and then he turned invisible and intangible before soaring through the sky. Flying higher and higher until he was finally above the storm clouds and with nothing but calm weather all around him.

While those who were gravity bound, faced through rain, Danny was high above the earth swooping and soaring doing and occasional loop or flip once in a while. Enjoying the freedom the sky had to offer.

Before long that sleeping sensation passed away and Danny felt better than he had just felt a few minutes ago. Hearing the chime announcing the time to be six from Big Ben, the young ghost hybrid flew down in a lower altitude returning to the Leaky Cauldron.

His faithful pet, Daja, stirred as he phased into the room changing back into Danny Fenton. "Well Daja, it looks like we don't have to worry about me getting yelled at for doing something wrong until tomorrow." Danny said in good humor.

"Wonder what they're like?"

* * *

A small, plump woman with red hair moved about in a small cottage, on occasion glancing up at a clock with nine hands. Each hand represented a different person in the Weasley family; there was herself, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and their seven children, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill.

At the time, only five hands were pointing at home, Mr. Weasley's and Percy's were on work, and the other two family members were on far away. It was only seven and it was still early for her husband to come home but she just couldn't sit still. Her nerves were rattled on awaiting news from Dumbledore, she was afraid that her husband could be laying dead somewhere, she was worried about Harry, and to top it off the Weasley twins were giving her head a throbbing migraine with all their scheming.

"Those two are up to no good, I just know it!" Mrs. Weasley muttered. She grabbed a knife and started to chop away savagely at the potatoes on the counter as if they had personally insulted her. A small boom rattled the windows, sighing she stopped chopping long enough to take deep breaths.

With a wave of her wand the vegetables started chopping themselves magically. Mrs. Weasley moved so that she could watch as the rain drizzled down against the glass. The sky was starting to darken now and the ground outside was wet and muddy with muddles here and there. Another boom came from upstairs followed by some muffled sounds that were with out a doubt her two sons.

She didn't go upstairs to yell at them, even if she did, they wouldn't listen, they'd just find a way to smuggle some under her nose, and Mrs. Weasley was in no mood to be playing parole officer at the time. But her instincts told her to march upstairs and demand what they were doing.

Getting up from the seat she was in, she climbed up the crooked stairs until she reached a wooden door with a G and F on it. Not even bothering to knock the tired mother barged in with an expression like the one of a tiger that could have even death cowering in fear. "What are you two up to!?" once quick glance around the room told her everything, "All right, hand them over!"

"Mum, come on, we don't have nothin'" Fred said.

"Honest," George added. He and his brother were desperately praying that their mother didn't catch a whiff of their new merchandise that they had just developed. Pushing a box of nosebleed nuggets as far away as possible from him into the corner of his twin's bed.

"Don't you give me that, you're both up to something and it stops right now!" Her hands were on her hip now which meant that she wasn't fooling around. "And it better not be another one of those nosebleed nuggets or anything of the sort."

Fred and George were naturally quick to think on their feet considering how many times they've gotten into trouble at Hogwarts, especially with the caretaker, Flintch. "We were getting ready for tomorrow." Fred explained, his heart was hammering inside his ribcage.

As if George had read his brother's mind he explained, "Yeah, since we couldn't go today we thought it be a good idea to get everything set up so that way it is less of a hassle in the morning."

"We figure it's best to go early in the morning so we can have it put out of the way as soon as possible…"

"Wouldn't want to disappoint Dumbledore…"

"After all, he did ask _us _to do him this little favor…"

"Right mum?"

Mrs. Weasley relaxed slightly, they were right, Dumbledore did ask them… Why? She had absolutely no idea, but then again it was Dumbledore… so he had to have a good reason for choosing the Weasley twins. "You're right, _**but **_if I here just one," she wagged her finger at her sons, "just _one_ more boom then I'll beat the truth out of the two of you and instead of going to school you'll be here peeling potatoes. Do you understand?"

Both red heads nodded, slamming the door shut, the teens listened until they were sure that their mother was now downstairs back in the kitchen getting dinner ready. "Whew, that was close!" George said wiping a few loose strands of his fiery red hair away from his brow.

"I'll say," Agreed Fred, "Ok, I think that's it with new creations for today, I don't think mum's nerves can take it much more."

"Right, lets store these in a safe place where she can't fid them. Mum almost found our entire stash of experimental when she came in here yesterday for our laundry."

The twins worked quickly, quietly, and carefully and small objects of different varieties were hidden away behind desks, posters, and small cracks in the walls. The mess in their room made it impossible for anyone to find anything inside. Clothes were hanging out of drawers and I'm pretty certain that a few times something green and moldy looking would move a bit.

When everything was now in their hiding places the twins sat on their beds thinking about tomorrow… at least until dinner that is. "So what cha' think his bloke is gonna be like George?"

"I don't know, but I hope he has a sense of humor…" both brothers grinned at that. So far Ginny and Ron aren't much fun anymore after the first weeks of pranking them and having them try out heir latest creations for their joke shop, Mrs. Weasley threatened to have them both memorizing all of the _Wizard's Encyclopedia _by heart all summer if they didn't stop. Percy was never any fun and lately he's been acting like a real jackass and all high and mighty. Like he's better than his family now, ever since he got a job at the Ministry of Magic…

The smell of food was what lured them downstairs. "George!"

"What?" George stopped to wait for his brother.

"What if we say…? I don't know… ask our guest tomorrow to try out some of our stuff?" Fred said with a devilish smile. One that was mimicked into an exact copy onto George's face.

"That will be a perfect little lesson…"

* * *

**There we go, you all probably know what's going to happen next but I bet that you have no idea that I was going to pick the people that I did. Having one person and then switching off to another, now that is fun for me. I wanted to save who would be the tutors until the next chapters but I decided that that would be just a little too cruel for you guys. So anybody still intrested in being my beta reader?**


	8. Chapter 8

**You know it's funny how things turn out you think about one thing one minute and the next another and more _fun _idea pops up and before you know this story takes a small turn on the path. Just a small detour but at long last we're getting somewhere right? But that isn't for me to decide I just right it's your reviews and messages that keeps me writing. Now I'm being nice by finally doing what everyone has anticipated for a long time. **

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

The rain hadn't stopped yet and people were reluctant to start the day. But if bills, mortgages, and rents were to be paid, then those who struggled had to trot to their job in the rain arriving in a foul mood and impatient for the rain to stop so they could feel the warmth of the sun on their flesh again.

The rivers and sewers everywhere were flooding over everywhere creating danger zones and a hassle for the traffic in London. A few incidents had all ready occurred and had three policemen doing their best to keep traffic under control while trying not to lose their tempers with two people who had crashed their cars and were yelling at each other that it wasn't their fault.

Mud coated the ground making it slippery and dangerous in some areas of the country. Even with the rain, mud, thunder, and lightning flashing outside on one of the most dreariest days ever the Weasley twins till got up bright and early grinning like their birthday had come early and that they had just won Firebolts.

Fred opened the window in their room, regarding that it was raining buckets upon buckets of rain out side, stuck his head out and breathed in deeply. Ducking inside he shook his head like a dog spraying the walls with drops of water that had stuck to the twin's hair.

"Morning Fred," George greeted happily as he came into the room from making sure that their mother wasn't anywhere in sight. He clapped his hands together rubbing them eagerly, "So everything all set?" he asked.

Without answering, Fred got on his knees and got to work unscrewing a few boards off the floor to reveal a hollow space that contained all sorts of items. He pulled out a patched up satchel and carefully hid it in his bag.

The twins had spent a week designing their bags so that they could smuggle their merchandises out of the house right under Mrs. Weasley's nose.

At least until she found out about it…

In the back there was an small tear that looked like any other tear but if someone (and by someone I mean the twins) were to poke their finger through it and pull the back could be pulled out like a door to reveal a secret compartment. It was completely invisible and only someone who had any interest what so ever in a tear of a teens bag would even think of there being a compartment there.

And that was about point zero of the population.

According to the Weasley's CMU (completely made-up) Scale. The chances of finding anyone who could notice or even care were zero to negative three.

"All set," he replied zipping his bag and giving it a few soft pats like it was a favorite pet to confirm that everything was ready to his brother. "Wait George," he took out a few of their Nose Bleed Nuggets, and other items and stuffed them into his pockets.

"What are you doing?" George asked shocked that his own brother would do something like that, "Mum would know for sure, she'll check our pockets and all before we leave and you want to risk it all already. Are you blooming mad!"

"Exactly," this was one of those rare moments where on twin had no idea what the other was thinking of doing. Seeing that he had completely lost his brother made Fred grin broadly showing all of his teeth, "You see, Mum is bound to check our pockets, but if she sees nothing in them then she'll just suspect and it could lead to her thoroughly checking our room and every nook and cranny in it."

George now understood what his brother was implying, "So if she _thinks _that she's taken everything then she won't be looking at our bags but our pockets instead!"

"That's right,"

"Mr. Weasley you are one brilliant bloke,"

"Thank-you Mr. Weasley,"

They stuffed their pockets without making it look like they had anything unusual in them so that it would seem that their pockets were where the good s were instead of in their backpacks.

Picking up his own bag and heading out the door George said, "Right then, shall we get going?" he gave a mockery bow to Fred who returned it graciously.

"Why thank you my good fellow care to escort a young gentleman such as myself to the dining area?" Fred swung his sweater as a cape, and continue saying with his accent, "Say isn't it a grand day?"

Laughing George stepped past his twin to their bed, "Not quite old bean," bending down beside his bed; George picked up a scarf and shook out some of the dust before wrapping it around his neck in a throwing manner. "Alright, _now _I am ready." Tipping an imaginary hat he gestured outside the door, "_After you,"_

"Oh no, no, no I insist you go first,"

"No for you see-"George fought to keep a straight face, "I-am-a –proper… _gentleman!" _he snorted.

That did for that statement was just too funny for the twins to handle that they ended up laughing out loud gasping for breath at the very thought that _they, _Fred and George Weasley, could be gentlemen in any manner other than to joke around.

Chuckling they left their bedrooms, stuffing their fists into their mouths to stifle their laughter. Since it was so early they hadn't expected to hear voices in the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, their moving but they're not feeding, not even once!"

Fred and George stopped half-way down the stairs and ducked behind the rails where some coats and blankets were hanging for drying. They had a clear view of the sitting, living, room, and kitchen. But the ones downstairs had no way of knowing the twins were listening unless they made a sound.

Creeping noiselessly, they peered between the coats that were still slightly damp from yesterday's rain. They could see their father, Mr. Weasley, along with Lupin, Tonks, and Moody.

Lupin looked as ragged and worn as ever, his clothes hung dripping wet and were even baggier than usual. Tonks' newest hair color, bubble gum pink, looked even darker for it was wet and matted. Moody was even scarier than usual with his magical eye twitching back and forth repeatedly especially at the windows and doors.

They all had heavy bags under their eyes, and were acting tense and nervous about something. Dripping wet it looked like they had just come recently and would be taking off soon. Judging from the way Tonks was being unusually quiet, the twins could only assume that what ever it was that they had come to tell Mr. Weasley had to be pretty big.

Both Weasley boys looked at each other and as if by some strange twin telepathy read each other's mind in a short message that had mischief and curiosity written all over it. When Moody spoke their attention's snapped back to the three dripping adults in the living room and their father in the beat-up old armchair.

"They must be looking for something or watching for sure." He inquired, "What ever it is can't be good if the Dark Lord wants it."

"Dumbledore has been busy but he said that it was crucial for us to make sure that the dementors only are and that's only if we can't find a way to get rid of them. If they hadn't slipped and let someone see them then we probably wouldn't have known that there were a few in London. I'm pretty sure that it has nothing to do with the Ministry of Magic for sure." Tonks added nodding her head.

Lupin sighed tiredly glancing out the window as the rain beat heavily down onto the earth with no promise of letting up anytime soon at all. It was gray out side and a strand or lighting flashed out now and again, wind blew hard forcing any poor victim who may be fighting it back.

Things have not been going well for sometime; it seemed that whenever the Order seemed to have a grasp on what Voldemort was plotting something else would pop making what they did know make no sense what so ever.

They had to figure out what he was up to before it was too late. It was that sort of genius that had made the dark wizard so feared in the magical world. People would live in fear because of the uncertainty that he left in his shadow. One or two clues may pop up but that was it.

If they were to stay a step ahead of him this time then they had to work fast on anything that may lead to an answer in this web of confusion.

Mr. Weasley then spoke up, "There has to be something that we're missing, why would he send dementors out in the open and have them do nothing except just wander the city for no reason."

"No, he's watching something for sure," Moody inquired. As an ex-auror, he knew how a criminal mind functioned, "he's smart for sure and he isn't the type to just act without making sure of planning everything out where even if something does go wrong he still wins no matter what."

"Sirius is getting restless waiting around and all." Lupin said. "He said that he can't stand being cooped up at least when he was on the run he had the freedom to run around in the woods in the fresh air." Laughing he continued down that train of thought, "You know, the last time I saw him he was about ready to turn himself in he even said it himself saying that it was almost as bad as when he was in Azkaban."

"True but he know it's for his own good and for the lad's as well," Moody said.

All around the room everyone nodded in a grave agreement, including the unseen twins. They figured that they were lucky that Moody was too preoccupied with the discussion which is why they hadn't been discovered yet. As long as they didn't move or even make a sound they might be able to hear the rest.

"Is that all then?" Mr. Weasley asked getting up from where he was sitting, "You're all welcome to stay for breakfast. Molly will be waking up pretty soon and I'm sure you all could-"

"No, Author," Lupin cut him off, "We need to be on our way as soon as possible, we just came here to give you the update."

Bowing his head in understandment, he showed them to the door. Jut as they were about to leave Moody turned around to face Mr. Weasley, "By the way, there is something else that has a matter of importance I wish to discuss with all you."

"Well then spill already!" Tonks said earnestly.

"Not now, I don't want to have any _unwanted _listeners…" His magical eye rolled around in a hypnotizing way making the room seem colder for some reason.

Fred and George stiffened with fear and the same message played across each other's faces, _'he knows'._ Moody had spotted them for sure, it was that stupid eye of his, and it didn't miss a single thing no matter how distracted the old grizzly bear was or how paranoid he was.

"I'm sure you're just being paranoid again," Lupin said, "now let's go before this bloody rain gets any worse."

Moody didn't argue but followed, but not without shooting the twins a knowing look that held disproval and a small hint of amusement in them. Mr. Weasley bid them a good-bye and a safe journey and closed the cottage's door dimming the sound of rain a bit.

Sighing, Author Weasley slumped into a chair exhausted. He had come home late once more last night and had woken up at dawn to answer the door. Things weren't going all that great at the Ministry at the moment. Rubbing his temples he looked into the fireplace too deep in thought to even notice two of his sons coming downstairs acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Morning Dad!" George greeted cheerfully doing his best to make it look like they had just woken up.

Fred pretended to yawn before saying, "Sleep well then?"

Mr. Weasley glanced up finally taking notice in his sons' presences to give them a warm smile. He didn't say anything at all and just kept on looking into the fireplace even though there were only embers left in there.

Fred and George starred at each other with concern all over their faces for their father. They heard what the adults had said but it still confused them a lot since they had no idea what all that meant. Sure that dementors were moving about but that was about all that either one of them could understand.

All summer long the adults have been pretty worried about something and kept meeting in secret. The twins felt that they had to be worried but that wasn't like them at all. They would rather joke around just to keep everyone's spirits up other wise everything in the world would be, in their own words, as boring and drab as Percy.

"Hey Dad, are you all right, you seem a bit worried about something,"

"Hmm," Mr. Weasley hummed, not paying any mind to the boys as they made their way to the kitchen setting their bags down on the floor beside the table. Picking up two bowls the twins made themselves some cereal and started eating when Mrs. Weasley came down stairs.

She kissed her husband on the cheek and greeted him, "Good morning dear, did you sleep at all last night?" Mrs. Weasley studied her husband worriedly, knowing that lately he was worn even thinner than usual. He hadn't come home until it was past midnight and he had risen pretty early.

"Is something wrong?" the plump woman scanned the room and saw her two sons eating breakfast as if nothing was wrong. Even at this early hour she could smell trouble brewing and some sort of plot they were planning already on the way to becoming reality. She narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously, "What are you two doing up so early?"

"_Mufing," _They said together with their mouths full.

"Don't talk when you have food in your mouth," she scowled, "And don't tell me you two aren't up to something."

She huffed into the kitchen and with a quick flick of her wand had the flour, milk, and eggs mix themselves in a bowl. She got started on cutting up some oranges so that they could magically squeeze themselves over a pitcher. The stove got busy heating up a pan so that the batter could pour into it and begin making that morning's platter of pancakes.

As she worked she went on ranting trying to get the twins to confess their true purpose. "Now what are you doing today that requires you two waking up almost at dawn all neat and ready to start the day when I usually have to dump a bucket of water over the two of you just to make sure you know it isn't night anymore. Hmm?"

"Molly come down," Mr. Weasley said getting up and heading to the table when the smell of his wife's cooking reached his nostrils and empty stomach, "You'll wake Ginny and Ron up and it's the summer."

"I don't care if it's their last day on this earth; they have chores to do and shouldn't be spending everyday in bed." She huffed, "You on the other hand…"

"Molly,"

"Look at yourself Author, you're completely tired and I doubt that you've had a decent night's sleep in nearly a week. I know that we're going through some rough times but that's no excuse to work yourself bone weary everyday you know."

Mr. Weasley sighed knowing that it was no use trying to calm his wife down as she ranted on about his health and well being, once the plump, red-headed mother got in one of her moods then there was no stopping her, she was like a hurricane at full force. Very few ever had the courage or stupidity to push their luck when there was angry Mrs. Weasley around.

Placing a plate of fresh pancakes, toast with a side of butter, a small bowl of chopped fruit, and a glass of orange juice in front of him she got busy washing the dishes and putting them away. Turning her attention back onto the twins she addressed them in a gruff manner. "If you two think I'm going to believe that there is nothing going on then you have another thing-"

"Relax Mum," Fred cut her off getting up from the table with his empty bowl in one hand. "We're not up to anything today."

Mrs. Weasley cocked her eyebrow at that, "Oh really? Then why in the world are you all set to go somewhere when it's raining gallons outside?" As if on cue lightening flashed outside the window and thunder boomed so hard that it rattled the ceiling. A racket of bangs from metal hitting metal followed afterwards.

George muttered a number of curses under his breaths and rather rude names for the ghoul that lived up in their attic. It seemed determine to be even louder than the storm itself.

Unfortunately for him Mrs. Weasley heard a bit of what he was saying and swatted his head with her hand, "Say that again and I'll box your ears so bad that you won't be able to use them for a year." George shrunk away under his mother's fury, mostly because she was currently holding a cutting knife and he had no doubt that she would skin him alive if he tempered her anymore today.

It was Mr. Weasley who came to the rescue if only to save his son from loosing a finger or two. "Now dear leave the boys be, they're up early because they have to see a new student, and Dumbledore asked for them to be tutors for him so that he could catch up a bit. Isn't that right?"

Both the twins nodded confirming what their father had just said, in case that their mom didn't believe them Fred took out a piece of parchment that Dumbledore had sent. Mrs. Weasley didn't even look at it, instead she just pushed it back and grabbed both of her boys by the cuff of their shirts.

"Now listen you two, if I hear that you've pulled something on that poor student then you have better pray that I don't find out about it." The threat was as clear as day and with the rain, thunder, and lightening outside it just made her appear even scarier than ever that she towered over them even though they were a good six inches taller than her. "Honestly I don't know why Dumbledore asked you two when someone else like Hermione Granger would be a much wiser choice as a tutor." She grumbled shaking her head.

She still could believe that Dumbledore had asked for Fred and George even when the owl came with the letter in its beak. At first she had thought it was some king of joke but it was obvious that it wasn't for it had Dumbledore's signature and she had even cast a spell on it to ensure it wasn't a forged note by the twins or one of their friends.

Surely Ron's friend Hermione should have been chosen for this particular job. But no, it was her boys who were famous for blowing up toilets, getting in trouble and pulling pranks at school and now for trying to sell home made pranks that she was sure would soon become illegal.

"Mum relax, we won't do nothing to scare this new kid," George said crossing his heart to prove his point silently crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Honest," Fred added.

Mrs. Weasley thought this over as she put away the dishes. "Well Molly I'd best be off now." Mr. Weasley kissed his wife on the cheek and headed towards the fireplace picking up a battered old briefcase next to the old coat rack.

"Do b sure to bundle up dear, it's getting quite draft outside you know," she cast a worried look at the window which held the picture of a flood almost upon them but still not quite.

"Don't worry Molly I'll be fine," he reassured her slipping on his favorite coat and a scarf. "I'll be home in time for dinner, I promise." Taking a pinch of silver powder in the flower pot on the mantle he threw it into the fireplace filling it with green flames. He waved to his sons and wife as he stepped into the fire and shouted off his destination to disappear a second later.

As the flames died down to nothing, Mrs. Weasley went back to questioning and threatening her sons. "I mean it, one, _just one. _Remark having to do with you two then I'll bake you in the oven for your birthdays," she wagged her finger at them glaring at them like a tiger.

Nodding they got their back packs and headed towards the fireplace, "You aren't leaving now?" she asked astonished.

"Yep!" Fred chirped cheerfully, "Got to get there if we're going to cover four years of magic in one afternoon."

"That's right," George jeered, "It'll be a down right miracle if the bloke is even past the first year seeing that he's suppose to enter as a fifth year."

"Fifth year!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed taken back a bit, "And they haven't had a single year of magic and Dumbledore expects them to enter so late in their magical schooling since they haven't had any at all in the past four years."

"Yeah, guess Dumbledore is really off his rocker this time," snickered George.

"That or the kid is some sort of forbidden genius of some sort." Fred inquired.

"Now stop it you two!" she snapped, "What ever the reason I'm sure that Dumbledore has his reasons."

"_No matter how mental they are…" _Fred said under his breath. Mrs. Weasley shot him a glare; she noticed a bulge in one of her son's pockets and immediately knew what they were.

"Hand them over," she said holding her hand out.

"Hand what over?" they asked innocently.

Placing her hands on her hips, "You know what '_what' _is, now give them here!"

"But we ain't got…"the twins stopped shortly after that when their mother flicked her wand and out came all of the merchandise they had tucked inside their pockets and clothes in a parade towards Mrs. Weasley before she directed them into the garbage.

Both of the boys put on their best shocked faces in order to hide their grins that were slowly getting to erupt. When she was sure had every single brightly wrapped parcel she shot the twins a dirty a look, "Now get, the both of you." She ushered them to the fireplace. "I want you back by seven _and _no going anywhere dangerous." She warned them.

Bowing their heads they lined up, one in front of the other, with George first since he was the closest one. Grabbing a pinch of the powder in the pot their mother was holding out he repeated the same procedure as Mr. Weasley and disappeared in a burst of flames.

"You next," Mrs. Weasley said impatiently. Fred stepped up and did the same as his brother. "Hmm, at least now I can get some work done without having to chase down those two all day long just so I can wring their necks from the chimney." She marched off to properly dispose of all she had taken from her boys just as a sleepy-eye girl came downstairs still in her night gown.

"Mum? Wat's all the ruckus," she yawned, "Isn't it a bit too early for that?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't pay her any mind but returned to the task on hand destroying the small mountain of colors with her wand so that nothing remained but ashes. Then she went to the kitchen and got a kettle of water to boil on the stove while she got a plate of pancakes for her daughter.

"Nothing Ginny," she sighed, "Just saying good-bye to your brothers."

Ginny sat down and looked at her mother curiously and confused, "Why, where are they going?"

"Oh nothing, dear," she replied placing the plate in front of the girl before sitting down herself wearily. "They just have to do this favor for Dumbledore that may take all summer."

"What do they have to do?" Ginny asked taking a bite of her pancakes.

"They have to tutor this new student that's supposed to start in their fifth year when they haven't had any magical training at all before."

Ginny practically choked. Had she heard right, that Fred and George had to actually _tutor_ somebody, and someone, to say the least who is entering so late in the seven years required to become a fully licensed wizard or witch at that?

"You're joking!" she said at last, "Wouldn't someone else be more appropriate for the job, like Hermione?" Sure her brothers were bright but they were also practical pranksters who preferred to spend time creating new jokes than studying and made everything seem like a joke.

It was hard to imagine them take anything serious for that reason alone.

"That's what I thought so too." Mrs. Weasley replied gravely, "_But, _Dumbledore did say he wanted them for the job."

Ginny took another bite of her pancakes shaking her head in disbelief, for some reason she had a gut feeling that her brothers would find way to mess up or to harm whoever the poor soul they were supposed to help.

Glancing out the window at the rain, Ginny shuddered as a streak of lightning flashed outside visible even through the layers of heavy rain. But was one thing was for certain, she thought taking a sip of orange juice, they are bound to leave one hell of an impression on this new kid.

* * *

The hard drizzle sounded like nails falling against a metal roof in the huge castle that lay deep in a magically protected ground where it couldn't ever be charted by anyone. To any muggle eyes it looked like an abandoned test sight for the military, but to a witch or wizard it was one of the finest schools in the world to study magic at.

At that very moment a tall, old, white-haired and bearded wizard walked calmly down the stone corridor lit by torches, as if it was a perfect day outside. His half-moon rims laid in front of his twinkling blue eyes that scanned the ceiling and walls looking for something.

Turning a corner the man came upon a group of ghosts chatting aimlessly about the start of the New Year when all the student would be returning to fill these empty halls with their talk, laughter, and gossip once more.

Floating along peacefully they came to a haut when they caught sight of the man, they smiled and greeted him pleasantly, "Hello there Headmaster Dumbledore," said one ghost that looked like a priest, "How are you today?"

"Well thank-you," Dumbledore returned the pleasantry smiling, "Sir Nicholas, Bloody Barron, and to you Fat Friar." Giving the ghosts a short bow. "How have things been for you all?" he asked in a chatty tone. For some reason he always liked to hear of the lives or, in this case, afterlife of others.

Sir Nicolas answered quickly happy to tell to anyone who'd listen, "Just fine why just the other day I attended a friend's 500th death day. Shame that it had to end early..."

"Oh, why is that?" the Friar asked curiously.

"Well his wife hadn't gotten the message of the exact date of the event and...well..." it seemed as if the ghost was doing his best from laughing out loud for it would have been rude to his audience, "She had thought that it had been a riot and chased everyone out of the mansion in her night gown." His transparent features then turned into a frown as another memory came to mind. "It was a good thing she had too or we would have run into a couple of nasty and impudent ghosts who were causing trouble."

The Fat Friar, being a good natured soul and always willing to give everyone a second chance, thought differently "Oh come now Sir Nicolas, surely you're being to harsh on them."

"No, no, no my dear friar I am most certainly not," He insisted, "They were rude, ignorant, and above all an embarrassment for our kind!"

"Yes but I'm sure that given the chance they could be better, it probably was just the moon that got them all excited, that happens to all of us you know," the friar tried to reason.

"That maybe so but they could learn to control it, we all have had to and to have so little respect for others is a, a... a disgrace!"

"I have a question if you don't mind asking." Dumbledore quirked cutting into the conversation easily.

"Certainly not," the Bloody Barron said almost happy to finally have a reason to stop the pointless argument between the two other spirits next to him, "Ask away."

"Have any of you heard of a ghost named _Danny Phantom…?"_

The ghosts looked a bit taken back by this subject that was presented to them so randomly; surprisingly it was Peeves who had been wandering around looking for some way to annoy Flinch the caretaker and his cat Mrs. Norris when he found the ghosts talking to the headmaster. He thought it would be interesting to stay out of sight and listen to see if there was anything to interest of him.

He _was_ about to leave when he heard the question and chose then to reveal his presence to the other souls in the corridor.

First came his crackling laughter and then his elfish body, "Hehe, what a question indeed!" he chuckled, "_Have we heard of a ghost named Danny Phantom!" _he repeated as he laughed in the air rolling upside down clutching his sides.

The Bloody Barron stepped, or rather flew, forward pulling out his sword that was stained with silvery blood. "I'm warning you Peeves…" The protagonist gulped and backed up a bit no longer laughing. The Bloody Barron had always scarred him and it wasn't hard to guess why.

Dumbledore ignored this and calmly addressed Peeves again, "Do you know anything of this ghost then."

Peeves glanced at Dumbledore and replied in an oily voice, "Yes sir, he is a very powerful ghost indeed even though he still very young and seems to have a lot of untapped power still." Smiling crookedly he continued, "He's a funny that one he is from what I've heard."

"Have any of you ever met him?"

The ghosts all shook their heads, "No, we've only heard tales and rumors of him and all that I know of him is the same as to what Peeves has already mentioned and that he acts as some sort of guardian between the realm of living and dead." Nearly Headless Nick said.

"But I have to say that I'd love to challenge him to a duel in swords one day," The Bloody Barron added, "I hear he's quite the fighter, that he is." Now that his interest has been quirked he would contribute some part, even if it was just a few words, to a conversation.

The Fat Friar frowned a bit, "I don't think that I approve of someone so young fighting foes that are so dangerous everyday." Disapproval in his voice.

Dumbledore thanked them and continued on his way leaving the ghosts to bicker on the subject a bit longer. Peeves was already bored and had disappeared in the middle of the conversation to seek a bit more fun.

'_Interesting…' _Dumbledore thought, the more he learned about the subject the more curios it became, there was no doubt in his mind that young Daniel would be a rather interesting one teach this year.

Now he just had to sort out a way to see what he can and can't do, how far his powers extended and for the teachers to promise to never speak of his secret at all.

_If… _he decided to reveal his powers to the faculty of the school.

He had seen the look of terror on the youth's face when Dumbledore had stepped out of the woods; like a child facing their worse fear intensified by a thousand. But the boy had trusted Dumbledore and by what he had learned on his own and from others. This boy didn't trust many people.

'_Good,' _He thought, it may be the thing that would save him one day.

Turning a corner and heading down another corridor that lead to the greenhouses, Dumbledore paused for a moment to gaze out the window as the rain came beating down hard enough that no one could see two feet in front of them without some sort of goggles or spell that repels water from one's eyes.

He breathed in deeply letting out a tired sigh and went on his way. Though he didn't have an objective in mind, the famous headmaster sometimes enjoyed strolling the castle for a bit of exercise and to organize his thoughts. Already many things have come to mind regarding Voldemort's latest plots and two teenage boys who are definitely not of the ordinary sort.

Aimlessly wandering Dumbledore somehow found himself near the Defense Against the Dark Arts room when a shrill voice erupted like a volcano out of no where shaking the ceiling and making several paintings on the walls jump in fright at the sound.

**_"DUMBLEDORE!!!" _**

Turning Dumbledore came face to face with a small, squat, woman that slightly resembled a toad with her wide mout and beady, cold eyes. Huffing her way down the hall to where the tall, and slightly amused, wizard stood calmly waiting for her.

"Ah, good day my dear and I take it that you must be the new teacher that the Ministry of Magic has sent to teach our Defense against the Dark Arts class?" he replied casually in a chatty tone.

"Yes that's true," she answered back not all interested in pleasantries, "I'm been sent here to make sure that the minds of the world's future wizards and witches are not being wasted on follies that have no meaning, and that disrupt the natural calm of things or cause any traumatizing experiences from getting to close to _certain _students and their lies and false accusations."

_'She must mean Harry' _he thought.

Smirking she went on in a matter-of-fact tone, " As you probably already know the Ministry felt that it was best for the students if the appointed a High Inquisitor to the school which just so happens to also be me. Along with me teaching here I will also evaluate the school and pass any privileges or restrictions to the school as I see fit."

"I see..." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye that made Umbridge wrinkle her nose as if she had smelled something funny in the air. "Well I can assure you that the students will of _course_ obey and respond to what they see as right or wrong."

Umbridge blinked at that not sure on what that meant exactly but knowing Dumbledore he was sure to be either challenging her or mocking her for sure and that is something _that_ she simply will not stand for. Taking out a scroll from her bag, she skimmed it quickly until she came to what she was looking for.

"I see that you're admitting a new student," looking up she cast him a glare, "Is that true?"

"Yes, Hogwarts always admits new students every year. I'm sure that you knew that."

Huffing in annoyance, she counted to five in her mind before going on, "Yes but there is a certain student that has caught my eye, one who will be entering into his fifth year instead of the first year."

She had expected more of a reaction from Dumbledore but he merely nodded, "From Amity Park, U.S thousands of miles away and without having a single year of magical education and their expected to come knowing all of a first for years already?"

Smiling, he nodded again.

Now she was starting to get irritated, this man hadn't even blinked the whole conversation. Well maybe it was time to take on a different approach, she thought. "As of now I am instating that no foreign student can be admitted into Hogwarts on any occasion if that person hasn't proven themselves to be up to the standards of this school to enter any year at all."

Dumbledore seemed even more amused than ever, "Very well then, if that is what you see fit then perhaps it is best that we do indeed test the student indeed by all the teachers of the school in their own subject to ensure that no misjudgment has been played out. That way we can be certain that the decision to allow this new student to join us this year wasn't in vain."

"Hmph, good..." as she was about to leave, Umbridge addressed the headmaster once more, "You can rest assure that I will be keeping a close eye on him when he arrives to assure that they behave."

"I wouldn't expect anything but that,"

With a final sniff she stalked down the hall way back the way where she had came from. _I'll have to keep a close eye on this one indeed, _Umbridge thought. Something was definetely up, and it was her job as the Ministry's _personal _eye to find out what it was. A child entering so late was unheard of and one from across the sea was even more suuspicious.

_This must be a very special case then,_ marching up a flight of stairs to where the school'd owls were so she could send a message to Fudge right away, _I'll have to keep a close eye on him and Potter as well..._

* * *

**So I lied, sue me. I just felt like being evil this time. I mean I know you all must be hating me but who cares! Now you guys can keep on guessing and waiting. But I promise next chapter _for sure. _I'll try to type faster but give me a break I'm trying to do 5 stories at once remember.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back I hope you aren't mad on how long it took to update. I know that I just came up with new stories only a few weeks ago but lately I've been on fire and these blot bunnies in my head are not going to go away anytime soon. **

**I meant to have this done last week and I'm sorry for the delays in updates even though I said it be every couple of weeks but I've been jumping around from one story to another, trying to get better grades in school, and have too many things on my mind ever truly focus enough on one thing. **

**But believe me this chapter is worth the wait since it's probably the one that took me the longest to complete. I realized a while back that I need to get this show on the road so there might be a few big time skips in the future but nothing too bad I hope. **

**Now I give you something everyone has been waiting for a long time. At last the time has come for **_(dramatic drum roll)_** Fred and George to finally meet Danny!**

**And thanks to all the reviewers who helped give me some awesome ideas for this chapter. And as soon as I get a scanner I'll be posting up a picture of what Daja looks like on my account on Deviant Art and a few other things as well. **

**Now all I have to do is lie about my age and a get a job!**

**Being 14 can really suck.**

**

* * *

**

_**Magic's Blood**_

_**Chapter 9

* * *

**_The long summer rains had finally begun to subdue and the weather forecast was predicting warm weather for the rest of the summer. This was good news for many people who have grown sick and tired of the dreary rain pounding on the surface of the earth every morning noon and night. 

The sun peaked lazily out of its hiding place behind the clouds like a bear awakening from a long winter hibernation. It didn't seem as if the sun was completely awake yet and that it was reluctant to get to work of providing light and warmth for the inhabitants of the grim seeming country.

Over at Hogwarts the skies had now long since cleared allowing a view of the blue sky for a change. All around the grounds of the castle it seemed much more cheerful with the sun out. Birds were out singing their songs to the morning. Creatures in the Forbidden Forest were emerging from the safety of their homes to experience the warmth as the air started to warm up a bit.

Just at the edge stood a large figure carrying a satchel over their back and heading off towards the entrance of the giant gates of the school to the town of Hogsmeade.

A dumpy little witch was out near a tree that looked like its braches were gigantic, leafy, clubs. It started to swing at her but she just whipped out her wand in a blink of an eye shooting making a rock shoot off the ground and hit a knot on the trunk. Instantly the tree was stunned allowing the witch to pass through to the roots and carefully remove the trees sap and some roots that were sticking out of the ground and shoving them into a leather bag that she pulled out of her dirty brown robes.

Owls swarmed out of the owlry, happy at the chance to once more fly freely and stretch their wings after being confined within the tower that served as their home, for so long. In masses they swooped and swarmed gliding in the air, some in groups, and others by themselves choosing to roost on near by trees or roof tops and bask in the sun.

Within the castle's walls of the castle, Flinch, the caretaker was busy scrubbing away at some mess Peeves had caused yet again. Grumbling curses under his breath along with certain punishments he wished and would give just about anything to inflict on the protagonist.

While his faithful cat, Mrs. Norris wandered near the windows keeping a close lookout in case Peeves should return to cause her master even more grief.

…Just once couldn't Peeves stay quiet for over five seconds?

Besides Flinch, only one other person was inside the castle walls rather than outside on this pacific day walking hastily into her quarters to make an important report to the Minister of Magic at once.

An owl wasn't quick enough for the tidbit of knowledge she was about to unravel for Fudge. So this was another way to ensure no interruptions or suspicion on her part.

Not that the teachers at the school weren't already suspicious of her since the beginning the moment she had stepped foot onto the grounds of this educational facility

With a bust of green flames the head of Cornelius Fudge appeared looking a bit anxious, "What do you have to report?" he asked urgently.

Umbridge stepped back from the fire and stood straight, "There's a new student coming,"

"Umbridge that is hardly worth wasting my time," Fudge replied tartly.

"True but it is when this is a very _special _student," she said slowly taking her time enjoying the knowledge of taking her employer's attention.

"How special?" he questioned.

"He's from the United States and will be starting in his fifth year here and as far as I know he hasn't received a single bit of magical education what so ever," she informed.

"_Fifth year_," the minister whispered with surprise evident in his voice, "and without a _single _bit of magical training?"

"Yes," Umbridge could see that Fudge was deep in the depths of his thoughts at the moment and patiently waiting to continue, "I don't know why Dumbledore chose this particular child but rest assured that I _will _keep a very close eye on him. What ever the reason may be for his late enrollment I'll be sure to contact you the moment that the information falls into my grasp." She clutched her hand to emphasis with a predatorily smile.

"Very well then," Fudge bowed his head, "Keep me updated on anything else going on. I don't know what Dumbledore is planning but…" He paused as if trying to swallow something rather bitter before regaining his former serious features. "You know what to do."

"Of course Minister,"

"If that all good day Professor Umbridge," with roar of emerald flames Fudge's head vanished and the fire turned back to it's original color before dying down to mere embers in the fireplace.

Umbridge turned to look out the window to see an owl fly by. She sniffed and walked towards her desk to get to work.

There was much to do this year to ensure that the minds of the future weren't polluted with lies and false assumptions based on the word of a mere teenager. And with an American coming Umbridge would have to enforce a few rules to keep order around this place.

Dumbledore was sorely losing his touch. Today's youth were too free spirited and in desperate need of discipline. Luckily, it was discipline that the witch specialized in and knew the right techniques that would make them stick.

---------------

"…Well my dear brother hear we are!" said George Weasley sweeping his arms into a giant arc for the say of adding theatrics to the moment.

Fred stood right next to his brother holding out a patched up briefcase with the words _"Weasley Inc." _in great big lettering. "Indeed," he agreed taking a big whiff of the air inside the pub, "Can you smell that, it's the smell of a glorious brand new day."

"I couldn't agree more,"

Together they pushed open the door leading to the Leaky Cauldron and walked in tune with each other's steps to where Tom was busy polishing some silverware.

Upon sight of the two notorious Weasley twins he set the rag and spoon he was working on down on the counter and greeted them in a friendly manner, "Hello there boys,"

"Hello Tom," they said in union.

Tom looked behind them and asked a bit confused and curious, "Say where are your parents and your brothers and sister?" Where there was one Weasley there was sure to be another close by no matter what.

"Oh, they're not coming for another few weeks or so," answered Fred.

"Besides this year our mum is going to be doing all the shopping by herself it seems," added George.

"In that case tell your father and mother that I said hello then will you?"

"Yes sir!" they both stood straight and gave a Tom a mocking military salute.

The old man burst out laughing at the two teens in front of him. _These two always find a way of keeping things interesting, _he thought. Just then his good humor faded into suspicion. "Alright what are you two really blooming up to?" He crossed his arms in front of him and gave the red-heads a good long stare.

"Why Tom what would make you think we were _ever_ up to something?" Gorge said pretending to look and sound insulted.

Tom gave them a 'do you really expect me to buy that' look.

"Believe it or not we're here to do a favor for Dumbledore," Fred stated matter-of-factly puffing out his chest to look important.

Tom didn't look convinced at all, "And what would that be then ay?"

"We're here to tutor and help a young, new mind entering Hogwarts that is in need of assistance if he is ever to enter the fifth year."

"What!" Tom exclaimed taken back, "_You're _supposed to be tutors?!" Tom broke out into a huge toothless smile and threw his head back laughing till his gut hurt. When he finally got his breathing in check he chuckled, "That's a good one you two," taking a more serious tone, "Now what are you blokes really up to."

"It's the truth," protested Fred.

George backed him up, "Honest, Dumbledore told us to come and help out this new student named…uh," he faltered for a moment and looked at his brother, "Fred what was the mate's name again?"

Fred burrowed his brow in concentration as he searched trough his mind for that one little detail, "Hmm, I'm pretty sure it began with a D and his last name was Fortum, Ferton…"

Tom looked up a bit taken back, "Danny Fenton?"

"Yeah that's it," exclaimed George.

"How'd you know the name of our new pupil?" Fred queered.

"Now wait just a bloody minute there," Tom said pointing at the twins, "You two are suppose to be his tutors?"

"That's right," they both confirmed with a smug smiled that mirrored off both of their faces.

"Are you _sure?" _

"You can bet the right side of your bum we are," George said.

As if he hadn't heard a thing Tom asked again, "Are you absolutely sure?"

Now the twins were starting to get a bit annoyed with being asked the same question repeatedly when there wasn't a huge commotion caused by them at the moment.

"_Yes!"_

"Now would you mind telling us where he is so we can get on with our lessons," Fred said standing up straight and putting on a very pompous and dignified posture that he had copied off Percy.

The stunned bar tender could only point at the stairs and say, "Room 13," he mumbled.

George quickly joined in and spoke in a very familiar way as well, "Now if you don't mind dear Thomas, we'll be off then."

They both a gave a short bow in the old man's direction and headed up the stairs leaving a very, _very _dumbfounded wizard in their wake and it took several moments for Tom to regain his senses at what he had just heard from the to notorious trouble makers that were known far and wide.

What ever it was that they were here for there was just a feeling in his old bones that it would be very interesting and entertaining. It always is with the Weasley twins around.

As Tom got back to work praying that there wouldn't be too much of a mess to clean up afterward one thought ran through his mind as he picked up a glass to polish.

'_Dumbledore had truly gone mad with this one…'_

_--------_

The day had begun rather drab for Danny. True the rain had finally stopped and the earth had slowly begun to absorb the warmth of the sun but all that Danny felt like doing at the moment was just nothing all day long.

He laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking just random things like what he was going to eat for lunch or if he should go out and explore other parts of London.

Like many old cities, London was practically coated in spiritual and magical energy all around. The first time Danny had gone on a midnight flight his ghost sense had gone crazy going off every few seconds.

Another thing that Danny had noticed his first week here by himself was that his powers seemed to be more concentrated especially during a full moon and that it was easier to open a portal to the Ghost Zone than it was in Amity Park. The oldest parts of the city is where Danny sees the most activity but it wasn't on the threatening levels like back home, more like on the Dairy Kings level of just wanting to be left alone.

Mostly just harmless ghosts that didn't know what to do and were just waiting for something, others stuck around to stay near their families and watch over them, there were even some that were as old as from when the city was first established and the medieval era as well.

Once in a while there was a ghost looking for vengeance but Danny quickly took care of them in a second flat.

But site seeing soon got boring after a while without his friends and the ghost hybrid teen didn't feel like doing much of his piles of homework at the time.

To put it simply, he was completely and utterly **bored!**

His mind was accustomed to running at a hectic pace, often having to come up with quick and efficient solutions in just fewer than five seconds to stay alive for the next five minutes while in battle with a powerful foe.

And when he wasn't fighting for his life, doing homework, chores or being grounded he was hanging with his friends but even during those few times of relaxation his mind and body were on alert for any ghost attacks.

So for Danny to just sit around and do nothing was still something he wasn't used to and it was making him go crazy, especially with no one else to talk to except for Daja. But even she seemed to be in a mellow mood today as she basked in the sun light that penetrated through the windows of the room.

'_You say that you have too much on your plate all the time Fenton, so the one time you actually have the opportunity to do nothing you complain?' _he thought bitterly to himself.

He sighed and rolled over to his side to look at the mountain of disleveled and scattered books in the corner with bits of paper sticking out of a few of them and next to that was a mess of Danny's school supplies and uniforms that he hadn't felt like putting away.

The room was a total mess despite the cleaning witch had just cleaned his room barely two days ago. But as Jazz had once told him a long time ago when they were kids…

"_Danny you can make an atomic bomb look less destructive that your room, don't you ever clean this place up!?" _

Of course it had been a rhetorical question but that didn't stop Jazz from trying to play 'brain doctor' and come up with a cure to Danny's messiness.

'_Knock'… 'Knock'…_

The memories faded away in an instant as Danny's attention _(and Daja's) _was directed towards the wooden door.

'_Knock'… 'Knock'_

Danny got up and strode over to the door. As soon as he unlocked it though it was pushed open by who ever were on the opposite side. The force causing Danny to stumble back a few steps from the door.

For a second Danny had thought that he had hit his head or something for he was certain he was seeing double. It took some rigorous head shaking to ensure that he wasn't hallucinating.

Standing before him were two older boys that looked around seventeen or so, a bit taller than Danny by a few inches, and a mop of flaming red hair on both of their scalps. Both dressed alike and if Danny had to waver a guess he'd say that they were twin brothers most likely for sure.

"Hello there," greeted the twin on the right holding his hand out for Danny to shake. Which he took a bit cautious bit firmly, "I'm George Weasley and this here is my brother Fred Weasley," the twin known as George introduced gesturing towards his look alike.

"Hello Fred Weasley at your service," Fred said taking Danny's other hand and giving it a good hand shake.

Still in a daze all that Danny could say was, "Nice to meet you," it seemed as if everything was taking place in fast motion. Once his thoughts had caught up Danny mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid and for forgetting to introduce himself. "I'm Danny, Danny Fenton."

"Pleasure Danny Danny Fenton," they both chorused with a grin on their faces.

Danny couldn't help but smile back, some of his uneasiness wore off. From what the young halfa could pick up from just meeting these two for a minute and a half, the twin boys here seemed to have a sense of humor and are the type of people that are just fun to be around.

But still he could never take anything for face value. That was one of the most important lessons that Danny had come to learn in his short life.

Despite the friendly manner in which Fred and George had introduced themselves, Danny didn't miss the glint of mischief in their eyes or the brief case in their hands that he could have sworn had twitched a bit on it's own.

George's voice brought Danny back to the current day and age and away from the twitching bag, "Now that we've been properly introduced I think it's time that we took a crack at our true intension for being here," George cleared his throat, "Daniel Fenton... Meet your new tutors!"

"That's right," added Fred, "We're here to ensure that you're properly caught up to speed for Hogwarts goes by like that," he snapped his fingers startling the nervous halfa a bit, "So we have to make sure that you'd be able to survive the first term without going mad-"

"...or wanting to blow your brains out-"

"...or having to be taken away to the infirmary in a straight jacket-"

"...so don't worry about a thing mate-"

"...so long as you do everything we say you'll do just bloody brilliant!" Fred ended the combined ranting smugly.

"Now lets see where you are now first then we can start training and fixing you up a bit," George stated a few seconds after his brother had stopped talking and walked over to Danny's slightly messy bed and set his back pack there and started emptying out its contents.

Danny barely managed to process everything they had just said and the whole time the only thing he could do was just nod and gape at the dynamic duo. Fred suddenly appeared next to Danny making the poor half-ghost jump out of his skin.

"So where's your homework?" asked Fred, then he narrowed his eyes rather intimidatingly making Danny even more nervous and said. _"Unless you didn't do it..." _

"Oh! Sure, it's right here," Danny mumbled mentally scolding himself for sounding so nervous and pathetic. But he couldn't help it, it was just something that happened when he was under a lot of stress from new experiences. This one so far seemed to have earned it's own category in just three seconds.

He led the way to the piles of disorderly books on the floor and started pulling out all the papers in the books and getting a stack of them from under his potions and herbology books.

Danny handed Fred Weasley a sizable amount of papers when he had finally gathered all of the work he managed to do. Not certain whether or not he should give the work that the other girl who had visited yesterday did but just case... he handed those too.

Too busy with making sure that he had located every single essay, theory, and parchment that had anything to do with any of the subjects he had chosen. Since he was too busy hunting down nearly three years worth of work, Danny didn't see the expression of astonishment on Fred's face at the quantity of work being bestowed to him. Even George was gaping at the stack of papers in his brother's hands.

Once Danny was sure that that was everything he turned to address the twins, "Well I think that that's everything, sorry that it's so messy but I-" he stopped midway through his apology when he saw the looks that the twins were giving him, "Uh is something wrong?" Danny asked getting worried all over again, "I mean if it's to little or something I promise I'll work harder to get more done." Danny rambled rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the floor.

Fred and George still didn't say anything making Danny even _more _nervous. Silence had always been something that had driven him nuts, it most likely meant that bad or worse news was soon coming. _'Oh man I knew I should have done more,' _Danny thought angry at himself, _'Great now I'm probably going to be sent back before the school year has even started!' _

The suspension was gnawing at his nerves and if one of them didn't say something soon Danny was tempted to kill himself just to end it already.

At last it was George that said something, "Work harder?" he repeated, "Fred can you believe this, any harder and we'd probably have a second Hermione here!" he joked grinning at his brother.

As if some spell or barrier had been lifted the twins regained their former jokester selves in an instant after getting over their shock to realize the numerous amounts of jokes there was to tell just from this one situation.

Fred quickly joined his brother in the fun, "Blimey I'd say he'd be an enhanced version of Hermione."

Danny was now utterly confused, "S-So this is enough?"

"_Enough! _Blimey Fenton this is a whole lot farther than I could ever do in just a few weeks time it take me at least triple as much time and that's if I didn't do anything other that eat sleep and study. Either you must be a complete book worm or have some sort of special powers that allow you to write and read as fast as a firebolt."

"Or he could have had an army to help him," added George with a chuckle.

Danny gulped and laughed nervously, "He he, yeah an army..."

Luckily the twins hadn't noticed how Danny suddenly looked so uncomfortable as they continued to ponder over the work they had in their identical hands.

The nervous ghost teen quickly regained himself as he waited patiently for the red heads to finish their assessments. He leaned against the wall seeing as that this could take a while, it gave Danny some time to think and plan out the next few hours and the possible school year in which he'd draw less attention to himself as possible.

It was scary how close to the truth that Fred and George had been. Danny couldn't take any chances seeing that he'll be living with the many different kids so in a way it could be dangerous to even show the slightest traces of his powers. Just because his classmates at Casper High had been idiots doesn't mean that his new one will be the same.

_'I'd better not use my powers at all,' _Danny thought as his gaze drifted over to where Daja had just been remembering that it was almost time to take her outside so that she could exercise a bit in the little courtyard out back.

His heart skipped a beat and his face started to pale rapidly at the sit of seeing the window sill empty of the tan furred creature. Looking around the room Danny grew even more panicked. Not because if Daja got lost, she was smart- really smart- and always found him one way or another, but rather that there were strangers in the room and the little fire fox still wasn't quite comfortable with new comers yet. Heck it had taken days just for her to realize that Tom wasn't a threat to _her _human.

Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted her crouched up in a pouncing position on top of the dresser. Her green eyes focusing mainly on the Weasleys, waiting for one of them to make the slightest wrong movement to tick her off. Lying in the shadows of the upper most post in the room, her muscles tensed and ready to attack in less than a millisecond.

While Danny tried to formulate a plan to get Daja away from the twins. Fred and George were busy formulating a plan of their own...

----------

"...So the spell didn't fulfill its purpose then?" questioned the Dark Lord facing his followers who were all wearing masks and black hooded robes to obscured their features and bowing before their master.

"No my lord," said the death eater in the middle, "The boy seemed to be able to resist it's affects quite easily."

The wizard said nothing as he gazed into the flames of the torch next to him that lit the dark corridor that served as a temporary hide away until it was time to execute his plan.

The silence made the three death eater still kneeling on the floor nervous and anxious of their master. Anyone in the wizardry world knew exactly what happens to those near Voldemort when something made him upset.

With a gulp, the death eater to the left asked nervously stammered, "M-M-Master?"

Still no response.

The air was thick with suspension that you could feel it to the very core of your bones piercing your breath like a knife.

Out of nowhere he threw his head back laughing loud and cruel. His voice vibrating against the walls and startling the three wizards on the floor. For what cause he was laughing at only Voldemort knew.

"You're dismissed but before you go send word to Lucas Malfoy. I have a special assignment for him." He commanded in a cold hissing tone.

All three rose off the ground and gave a deep bow to the Dark Lord before stepping back a few feet and teleporting away to obey his commands.

Not ever lifting his gaze from the fire Voldemort continued to chuckle silently under his breath making it sound more like the hiss of a snake's. There were a few things that he had to attend to and some _errands _that had to be done and that involved visiting an old friend.

In one brisk motion an aura of black smoke surrounded his body then vanished along with Voldemort as well.

* * *

**It's short I know but keeping it on my account was driving me crazy and I got tired of being mean besides I did what I said I'd do I've introduced Fred and George to Danny and in the next chapter they'll find out why it's not a good idea to pet Daja. Plot still shaping but it's time to get started on YU. Ta for now and again I'm really sorry it took so damn long. **


End file.
